Ils n'y croient pas
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 1. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

État de la fic : un chapitre posté – chapitre 4 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Un petit garçon dormait paisiblement dans ses couvertures sur le perron d'une maison qui portait le numéro 4 de la rue de Privet Drive à Little Whynging, dans le Surrey. Il dormait paisiblement dans le froid, et ne sut jamais que c'était un puissant sorcier qui l'avait déposé devant cette maison. Il ne sut même pas qu'un chat, qui pouvait se transformer en une dame sévère, portant une robe verte émeraude ainsi qu'une cape de la même couleur, quittait la rue avec lenteur et agilité. Il ne sut jamais qu'il avait été amené ici en volant dans les bras d'un demi-géant. Il ne sut jamais que ses parents étaient des sorciers et qu'ils venaient de mourir ce soir d'Halloween, jamais il ne connaîtrait le monde dans lequel il aurait dû grandir, puisqu'un homme croisa sa route. Un homme voisin des Dursley, un homme qui avait pour nom : Shinoky.

« Aby ? » Appela l'homme en rentrant chez lui.

« Oui ? » Demanda Aby.

« Je t'ai ramenée un cadeau de mariage. » Poursuivit l'homme.

« De quoi parles-tu Henry ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Le petit, âgé de un an et demi, qui était enroulé dans les couvertures ouvrit alors les yeux pour observer la personne qui venait de parler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais cela l'intriguait. C'était une belle femme rousse, aux yeux verts, comme sa maman. Il porta son regard sur l'homme qui le tenait contre lui, il était brun et ne ressemblait pas à son papa. Ses lunettes étaient d'une autre forme que celle de son père.

« Un… Un enfant ? » Demanda Aby d'une voix étrange pour le petit garçon.

« Oui. » Répondit… Henry ?

Était-ce bien son nom, Harry ne savait pas.

« J'ai trouvé une lettre, mais l'homme qui l'a écrite doit être atteint de Schizophrénie, parce qu'il parle de magie du sang et tout le tralala. Tu te souviens du cas que nous avons eu à gérer il y a trois ans ? » Continua l'homme.

« Oui je me souviens. » Répondit Aby. « Il a dû se tromper et le confondre avec _un sorcier_ que seul lui voit. »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Alors que penses-tu d'adopter ce petit ? » Demanda l'homme.

« On en avait déjà parlé. »

« Oui, mais tu veux tellement un enfant et moi aussi, et comme tu ne peux pas en avoir, et qu'il a été abandonné par l'homme, nous pourrions l'adopté. Je suis certain que tu ferais une excellente maman. »

« D'accord. » Sourit la femme rousse.

« On reste sur le prénom qu'on a choisi l'année dernière ? »

« Oui, Harry. Harry Shinoky. Mon fils. » Rit bêtement Aby.

« Fils d'un psychiatre et de son assistante. » Sourit à son tour l'homme.

« Oh, merci Henry. »

Harry agita les bras, il voulait aller avec la dame qui ressemblait à sa maman.

« Regarde, il veut aller avec maman, il t'aime déjà. » Déclara Henry.

Harry éclata de rire en entendant le mot maman et battit des bras.

« Tu as vu cette drôle de cicatrice ? » Demanda la femme en l'observant.

« Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais s'il ne l'aime pas quand il sera grand, il pourra la cacher avec quelques mèches de cheveux. » Répondit l'homme.

« Tu as raison. » Sourit la rousse.

Le petit garçon sourit et s'endormit dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je continu ?

Si oui, à dans un mois pour le chapitre 2.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 2. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Nana99_

Coucou à toi ! Merci pour ta Review, Oui je m'en sors, ne t'en fait pas j'ai juste plus d'inspiration pour certaines que pour d'autres. Alors non ce n'était pas à lui que je faisais allusion, je pensais plus à un Cracmol que les Shinoky avaient eu à s'occupé. Et bien pour cette question tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Non les Dursley ne remarqueront rien du tout, d'ailleurs on n'en entendra pas parlé. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Lesaccrosdelamerceri_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Rayan du Griffoul_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà enfin le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou ! Merci pour ta Review. Et oui, que des coïncidences ^^. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Yuki-Jiji_

Salut ! Et si, mais le mois est enfin passé et voilà la suite. Ne t'en fait pas le chapitre 3 arrivera très vite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Karozthor the Necromagus_

Hello à toi ! Merci pour ta Review, certains seront plus long oui. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Lyra D Lupa Scamander_

Coucou, voilà enfin la suite, ne t'en fait pas. Merci pour ta Review. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Loulou82_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 2 chapitres postés – chapitre 8 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Quatre ans plus tard.

Harry Shinoky était désormais âgé de cinq ans. Il était heureux et entouré d'une famille aimante. Il avait beaucoup d'ami à l'école et il était même allé voir le travail de sa maman et de son papa un jour, il avait trouvé cela fascinant.

Alors que ses parents venaient de rentrer à la maison avec lui, Harry voulut se faire un chocolat chaud. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit un bol rangé dans le placard du bas, il le posa sur la table de la cuisine et alla chercher du lait dans le frigo. Il versa du lait dans une casserole pour la mettre sur le gaz et tourner le bouton comme sa maman lui avait apprit pour le faire chauffer. Il attrapa le chocolat en poudre et en mis dans son bol. Il attendit que le lait fasse des bulles, puis il prit la casserole en voulant verser le lait dans le bol. Sans faire attention, il toucha la partie brûlante de la casserole et fut surprit de se brûler la main. Il la lâcha et alors qu'elle allait s'écraser au sol, il voulut la rattraper avec ses mains, mais n'y parvint pas. Et alors, comme par magie la casserole se mit à flotter dans les airs, pour aller verser le lait dans le bol et se poser sur la table. Harry, tout joyeux, courut jusqu'au bureau de ses parents pour leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Papa ! Maman ! Je sais faire de la magie. » S'écria le petit garçon en entrant dans le bureau.

Ses parents l'observèrent tour à tour. Leur fils leur avait déjà parler de ce genre de chose, comme rêver d'une grande lumière verte ou voler sur une moto volante. Avant ils n'avaient rien dit parce qu'ils voulaient qu'il s'épanouisse et que se n'était que son imagination. Mais maintenant, il était assez grand pour comprendre que ce qu'il pensait être de la magie n'était que son imagination. Alors, quand il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, ils allaient devoir en discuter. Harry avait bien grandi, il portait des lunettes comme son père, et avait toujours voulu garder ses cheveux long pour essayer de ressembler à sa mère et surtout pour cacher la cicatrice qui ornait son front.

Le petit brun fut déçu que ses parents ne le croient pas et retourna dans la cuisine boire son chocolat chaud, moins joyeux qu'auparavant.

Dès que la porte fut refermée et que Henry fut certain que son fils soit retourné à la cuisine, il se tourna vers sa femme et soupira.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé Aby. » Déclara-t-il doucement.

« Je connais les risques et nous nous devons d'agir maintenant. Cela ne semble pas être de la schizophrénie, mais quelque chose d'autre. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir l'étudier. » Répondit lentement sa femme.

« Je pense devoir faire une chambre d'isolement, au cas où il ferait une crise. »

« Je comprends. » Soupira Aby. « Je te laisse préparer tout ça, je vais aller le voir, pour lui expliquer qu'il ne va plus avoir le droit de sortir à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

« Fais cela. Mais surtout, fais attention à toi. »

« Mais oui voyons. Mon fils ne va pas me tuer non plus. »

« S'il a une crise, si, il le peut. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous connaissons ce genre de cas. » Soupira Henry.

La jeune femme rejoignit son fils dans la cuisine et lui expliqua qu'il allait devoir rester à la maison. Il se mit alors à pleurer lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus aller à l'école ou voir ses amis. Il courut pour pleurer dans sa chambre, criant que s'était injuste qu'il avait dit la vérité.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Harry eut dû mal à dormir. Il fit plusieurs rêves étranges. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà croisé des gens qui portaient des capes, il était certain qu'ils étaient des magiciens. Si eux savaient faire de la magie tout comme lui alors il se devait de les retrouver. Alors que le jour n'était même pas encore levé, le brun s'habilla, pris un sac à dos avec des affaires de rechanges, et sorti de la maison sans que ses parents ne se rendent compte de rien. Il n'avait peut-être plus le droit de sortir le jour, mais s'il voulait sortir la nuit pour retrouver des personnes comme lui qui pourrait l'aider, alors il le ferait.

Il se balada dans les rues, sans voir personne. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de chez lui, il s'en fichait, il voulait trouver des magiciens, et s'il devait aller très loin il le ferait.

Son père le retrouva finalement, alors qu'il le cherchait partout en voiture. Sa femme avait fait pareil de son côté, mais elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Henry décida de donner un puissant somnifère à son fils pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir ou se faire du mal. Il commença ensuite à construire la chambre d'isolement, il avait tout le matériel dont il avait besoin. Il avait presque fini lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte. Il se rendit alors compte que l'après-midi était arrivée et que sa femme n'était toujours rentrée. Il jeta un œil vers son fils, il dormait toujours. Il soupira et alla ouvrir la porte pour faire face à la police.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda Henry.

« Nous sommes désolés de vous annoncer cela Monsieur Shinoky, mais votre femme à eu un accident de voiture et malheureusement, elle n'a pas survécu. » Déclara un homme de couleur noir.

« Non… » Murmura le jeune père.

« Désolé… » Reprit l'homme de couleur. « Vous souhaitez l'enterrer ou l'incinérer. »

« L'incinérer… »

« Bien, nos collègues vont préparer ce qu'il faut et lorsque vous serez prêt, vous pourrez venir au poste de police pour que je vous conduise auprès de votre femme une dernière fois. »

« Merci. Laissez-moi maintenant. »

Henry referma la porte à clé et s'effondra en pleure. Tout cela était de la faute d'Harry, c'était à cause de lui que Aby avait dû prendre la voiture. Maintenant, il en était sûr, Harry était gravement malade. De toute façon malade ou pas, il allait devoir l'enfermer s'il ne voulait pas mourir dans les prochaines 24 heures. Les larmes roulant sur ses joues et la rage dansant dans son regard, il termina de construire la chambre d'isolement, y passant toute la nuit et le reste de la matinée.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

À dans une semaine pour le chapitre 3.

Je vous préviens la suite va être dur.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste exceptionnellement avec un petit peu d'avance le chapitre 3. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Si, si, mais ne t'en fais pas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Lesaccrosdelamerceri_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review, et oui en effet les accidents arrivent mais cela Henry ne l'a pas compris. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Loulou82_

Heyy ! Merci pour ta Review, oui désolée… Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à toi. Biz.

_Karozthor the Necromagus_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

_Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour tes Reviews. Oui Harry est toujours un sorcier. Oui en effet, tu as raison. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Aurel8611_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Merci, tu lis si tu le veux. Il y a pas de souci, ne t'inquiètes pas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_17 Harry_

Salut, merci pour tes Review. Oui c'était un bon début. Non il ne le comprendra jamais… Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_77Hildegard_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Voilà la suite, bonne lecture biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 3 chapitres postés – chapitre 9 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

5 ans plus tard.

Le 31 juillet 1991.

Un vieux sorcier se trouvait dans son bureau, sirotant un thé au citron, en observant joyeusement la liste des nouveaux élèves qui allaient entrer à Poudlard cette année. Il fit très attention à bien lire le nom de chaque élève en espérant tomber sur un enfant en particulier. Cependant, son sourire se changea en une moue interrogative lorsqu'il ne vit le nom de l'enfant en question nulle part. Mais, pourtant ses parents l'avaient bien inscrit à Poudlard dès sa naissance, il le savait, ils l'avaient fait en sa présence dans ce bureau même. Mais alors pourquoi ? Il convoqua la directrice adjointe et elle lui confirma avoir envoyé des centaines de hiboux au garçon en question, mais, qu'il n'en avait reçu aucune. Mais où était donc le Survivant ? Où se trouvait Harry Potter ?

* * *

Je suis seul. Dans le noir. Seul. Sans personne. Seul. Sans ami. Sans rien. Seul. Sans quelqu'un pour m'aimer. Seul. Comme personne ne l'a jamais été. Je n'ai plus qu'un vague souvenir de mes parents. On me déteste. Pourquoi me déteste-t-on ? Parce que j'ai causé la mort. La mort de qui ? La mort d'une personne qui m'était proche. Une personne que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. Un de mes parents. Ma mère. Comment cela est arrivé ? Un accident de voiture. Et pourquoi ma mère était en voiture à ce moment là ? Parce qu'elle me cherchait. Pourquoi me cherchait-elle ? Parce que j'avais décidé de fuir cette nuit là. Cette fameuse nuit lors de laquelle j'avais encore cinq ans. Je voulais trouver des gens qui savaient faire des choses comme moi. Mais, ces choses n'existent pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'existe pas ? La magie. Je sais faire de la magie. Et cela ma valut d'être enfermé. Seul. Dans le noir. Ici. Dans un lit. Les mains et les pieds attachés. Pourquoi suis-je attaché ? C'est simple, parce qu'un jour, j'ai pété un plomb, je voulais sortir, je voulais voir la lumière du soleil, alors je me suis cogné contre les murs de toutes mes forces en pensant que l'un d'eux céderaient. Mais, rien ne s'est passé et mon père m'a vu par je ne sais quel moyen. Un gaz est alors arrivé dans la pièce et j'ai perdu connaissance. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, plus tard, j'avais les pieds attachés au lit. Les jours avaient passé et je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais en finir, je voulais mourir. Alors j'ai tenté de m'étrangler, j'ai griffé mes poignets, je les ai mordus et la même chose se produisit. Le même gaz. Et quand je me réveillais, j'avais les mains attachées au lit. D'ailleurs ce lit n'est en réalité qu'une table dure et froide, je n'ai pas de couverture. J'ai trop froid, j'en frissonne.

Je remarque que des fils sont reliés à mes bras. Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ? Ah oui, c'est parce que je n'avale plus rien. Je suis nourri par des machines depuis bien longtemps. Je ne connais même plus le goût de la nourriture. A quoi sert l'autre fils déjà ? Ah oui, mon père prend un peu de mon sang chaque jour pour en faire don à des personnes qui en ont plus besoin que moi. Je suis faible. Très faible. Je me sens également tout groggy. Ça, je sais que c'est les effets des médicaments qui circulent constamment dans mon sang. Mon père a peur que je le tue. Alors je dois rester ici. Seul. Sans personne. Dans le noir. Encore et toujours seul. A penser à ma misérable vie.

J'entends des bruits. Quelqu'un va venir. Est-ce lui ? Est-ce mon père ? D'ailleurs dois-je réellement l'appeler père ? Un père n'est-il pas sensé aimé son fils, l'élevé, le nourrir convenablement, lui apprendre des choses ? C'est lui, je le reconnaîtrais entre milles. Mais… Que va-t-il faire cette fois ci ? La dernière fois, il y a longtemps, il m'a prélevé plus de sang que nécessaire et j'ai failli en mourir. Alors que va-t-il se passé cette fois ? Mon père qui était pédopsychiatre est devenu fou par ma faute. Il me déteste. Qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'affoler. Les bips des machines s'affolent également. Bip, bip, bip, bip. Que ce bruit est stressant. Je ne peux même pas faire semblant de dormir. Je bloque ma respiration alors que la porte s'ouvre et se referme immédiatement. Je ne comprends pas, je ne vois toujours rien. Pourtant la porte était ouverte, alors le temps d'un instant, j'aurai dû voir un peu de lumière. Je panique. Que s'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois ? Il me faut des questions. Non ce n'est pas ça. Il me faut des réponses. Oui c'est cela, des réponses.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? Je… Je ne vois plus rien… » Murmurais-je d'une vois rauque.

« J'ai fait don de tes yeux à une jeune fille qui en avait plus besoin que toi. D'ailleurs, je dois faire don d'autre chose pour un jeune homme de 15 ans. Il en a plus besoin que toi. Tu es d'accord ? Et puis, je vais faire autre chose, comme ça je ne t'entendrais plus. » Répondit l'homme fou qui était mon père.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » Demandais-je, alors que je sentais quelque chose se poser sur mon corps, m'empêchant de bouger.

« Mais opérer bien sûr. Et cette fois, tu seras conscient, je veux que tu te souviennes de la douleur que tu ressentiras. Celle que je ressens tous les jours en pensant à Aby. »

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La suite ne sera pas plus facile.

À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 4.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 4. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Seleen_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Merci beaucoup, sourire. En générale je respecte les dates de publication et note en bas de la page quand le prochain chapitre arrivera puisque j'en ai pas mal en avance. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Atlantis_

Salut à toi. Merci pour ta Review. Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer. Puisque c'est le cas si tu ne souhaites pas lire, ne lis pas, je ne t'oblige à rien, tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu es encore là, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, si tu lis. Biz.

_Stormtrooper2_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Dumbledore ne peut pas trouver Harry, parce qu'il n'utilise plus la magie, la seule fois qu'il a fait de la magie accidentelle était il y a longtemps, donc il ne peut pas retrouver sa trace. Oui oui, tu verras qu'il y a un autre moyen, tu le verras même dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_77Hildegard_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Oui en effet, mais tu verras qu'il sera sauvé et tu sauras par qui dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Loulou82_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Tu verras qui sauvera Harry, on verra cette personne dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Cedzoualiko_

Bienvenu ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Il s'en sortira ne t'en fait pas. Tu verras la personne qui le sauvera de cet enfer dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 4 chapitres postés – chapitre 10 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne va pas faire ça ! Tout sauf ça. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. Je souffre déjà trop. Que va-t-il enlever cette fois ? Que va-t-il faire ? Je panique. Je tremble. Je suis déjà entièrement nu sur cette table… Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça ! Il pourrait m'endormir ! Je suis trop faible pour bouger. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à bouger… Je suis impuissant. Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire… Je sens un objet froid contre mon ventre. Une lame. Non ! Ne me dites pas qu'il va m'ouvrir le ventre ? Mais que compte-t-il faire ? La lame s'enfonça dans ma chaire et mon monde ne fut plus que douleur.

Un hurlement m'échappa et j'entendis vaguement mon père éclater de rire. Comment peut-il rire de ma souffrance ? Je sens sa main plonger dans l'ouverture qu'il a faite et il en sort quelque chose. J'ai trop mal. J'ai envie de vomir. Mais que pourrais-je vomir alors que je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac depuis bien longtemps ?

« Et voilà. » S'exclama joyeusement mon père, ignorant mes gémissements de douleur.

Comment pouvait-il être si joyeux alors qu'il me faisait subir ça ? À moi ! Son fils !

« Que… Qu'avez… Qu'avez-vous… Fait ? » Demandais-je difficilement, me sentant glisser dans les ténèbres alors que les bips des machines ne cessaient de s'affoler.

« Quelque chose dont tu n'auras plus besoin, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda mon père d'un ton suffisant avant que je ne sombre dans le néant.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, plus aucun bruit ne m'entoura. Seuls les bips des machines se faisaient entendre. J'avais froid. Mon estomac criait famine, j'avais faim. Pourtant, je sais que si un jour, je venais à devoir avaler de la nourriture, mon estomac la rejetterai immédiatement. Alors pourquoi fait-il aussi mal. Une odeur d'urine me monta soudainement au nez. Je ne me souviens pas m'être fait dessus lorsque mon père m'opérait. Cela à dû m'arriver quand j'étais inconscient. Mon père… Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Et quelle était l'autre chose dont il parlait ? L'autre chose qu'il devait me faire ? Parce qu'il ne voulait plus m'entendre ? Qu'était-ce ? Que m'a-t-il encore fait ?

C'est alors que je sens des bandages couvrant ma bouche. Est-ce ainsi qu'il compte me faire taire ? J'essaie de parler, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ma bouche. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? Que m'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi moi ? M'aurait-il prit autre chose ? Non, il me l'aurait dit. Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal ? Et la douleur que j'ai ressentit lorsqu'il m'a opéré, est-ce vraiment cellequ'il a ressentit en perdant ma mère ? Si c'est cela qu'il ressent tout les jours, alors je le comprends. Je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait. Pour le meurtre que j'ai commis. Pour avoir tuer ma mère. Je ne suis qu'un meurtrier, je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je veux mourir. JE VEUX MOURIR !

* * *

Severus Rogue se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit là. Il avait fait un étrange cauchemar. Il avait rêvé qu'il entendait un petit garçon se pauser des questions sur ce que son père lui avait fait. Il avait également parlé du fait que sa mère était morte que se serait lui qui l'avait tuée. Qui était ce garçon ? Pourquoi l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était si sombre. Et pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il voulait mourir ? Ce garçon était si jeune. Quel âge avait-il ? Parlait-il ou pensait-il ? Et pourquoi avoir fait ce cauchemar ? Ce maudit rêve était-il réel ou était-ce seulement son imagination ? Et pourquoi le père de cet enfant l'avait-il fait tant souffrir ? Qu'avait-il fait pour faire souffrir à ce point ce garçon ? Le Maîtres des Potions soupira. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'un cauchemar si… Non il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'un banal cauchemar. C'était tout sauf banal. Il soupira, il allait bien trouver des réponses à ses questions, avec le temps. Mais, et si jamais il était trop tard pour sauver ce garçon qui souffrait tant ? Si jamais quand il trouvait les réponses et si tout cela s'avérait réel, il ne parvenait pas à sauver cet enfant ? Il soupira. Pourquoi se tracassait-il autant ? Peut-être devrait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Albus Dumbledore ? Non impossible. Le vieux directeur recherchait Harry Potter depuis la veille et n'avait pas le temps pour lui. Fichu Potter, il n'était même pas encore à Poudlard qu'il créait déjà des ennuis à tout le monde. Lucius peut-être ? Non, lui aussi devait chercher Potter, avec le Ministère. Qui alors ? Narcissa peut-être ? Non, elle était trop occupée avec Drago. A qui pouvait-il donc en parler dans ce cas ? Remus serait-il disponible pour l'écouter ? Oui, il l'était toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler.

Il se leva, attrapa de la Poudre de Cheminette qu'il lança dans la cheminée et donna sa destination. Il arriva rapidement chez son ami, qui devait déjà dormir depuis longtemps. Mais pourquoi allait-il le déranger en pleine nuit ? Pour un simple cauchemar ? Non ! Ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. Le Maître des Potions se dirigea vers la chambre de l'ancien Gryffondor et frappa contre la porte comme à son habitude. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus Lupin se tenait devant lui la porte grande ouverte.

« Bonjour Severus. » Déclara-t-il, alors que le cœur de l'ancien Serpentard battait la chamade.

Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il était juste… Amoureux du loup-garou. Et jamais, il n'avait osé lui dire. La créature nocturne l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de Lily et lui, il l'avait aidé à surmonter la trahison de Sirius Black. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché, avaient apprit à se connaître, et l'ancien Mangemort était tombé fou amoureux du lycanthrope. Et il ne lui avait jamais avoué. Il avait peur que son ami le rejette et qu'il le déteste. Il avait peur que les sentiments qu'il ressentait ne soient pas réciproque.

« Excuses-moi de venir te déranger en pleine nuit… » Murmura-t-il.

Mais pourquoi murmurait-il ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas se contrôler ? Il y arrivait parfaitement bien devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors pourquoi pas devant Lupin ?

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Severus ? » Demanda Remus inquiet, après avoir allumé un feu d'un coup de baguette et avoir mené son ami dans le salon.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

Et Severus lui conta son cauchemar. Ses doutes concernant le fait qu'il soit réel. Ses questions. Et Remus l'écouta, attentif.

« Et tu entendais seulement ce garçon ? » Demanda le loup-garou, réfléchissant.

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas s'il parlait ou s'il pensait. »

« Donc tu pourrais percevoir ses pensées ? Je vais faire quelques recherches et te dirais ce que j'aurai trouvé. Il me semble avoir déjà lu quelque chose comme cela. Il me semble qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier qui racontait avoir fait un rêve étrange et sais-tu ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? »

« Il avait tout imaginé ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions.

« Non. En réalité, c'était une sorcière qui avait appelé ce sorcier à l'aide. C'est pour cela que dans le rêve étrange il percevait les pensées de cette sorcière, et elle en était inconsciente. Elle ne savait pas qu'en pensant pour elle-même, elle envoyait ses pensées vers le sorcier que sa magie appelait. »

« Ton histoire est étrange, mais vu que c'est ce qu'il m'ait arrivé, je pense que tu as raison. »

« Je vais faire mes recherches. »

« Quand ? »

« Dès demain. Vu le rêve que tu as fait. C'est urgent. »

« Mais Remus… Est-ce que tu sais pour Potter ? »

« Quoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? » S'inquiéta Lupin, ses yeux luisant de peur.

« Il ne se trouve pas chez les Dursley. Il n'y a jamais été. Tout le monde le recherche. »

« Oh… Je vais tuer Dumbledore ! »

« Remus… »

« Je vais d'abord faire des recherches pour toi, et ensuite je chercherai Harry. » Déclara le lycanthrope déterminé.

« Mais, pourquoi me faire passer en priorité, Potter est bien plus important pour toi ? » Demanda Severus peu sûr.

« Tu es important pour moi Severus. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Quoi ? Que ressens-tu ? » Demanda Severus avec espoir.

« Et toi ? Ressens-tu quelque chose pour moi ? » Murmura à son tour Remus, avec espoir.

« De l'amour… » Avoua enfin Severus.

« Toi aussi alors ? »

« Quoi ? Alors tu ne me rejette pas ? Tu… Attends, toi aussi tu… ? »

« Oui Severus. Je t'aime. »

« Quoi ? Tu… Tu m'aimes… Mais, je pensais que… »

« Calmes-toi Severus. Nous avons enterré la hache de guerre depuis dix ans et j'ai apprit à te connaître et, j'aime ce que je sais de toi. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime… » Murmura Severus.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela en allant voir son ami pour lui parler de son cauchemar. Jamais il ne se serait douté que l'ancien Gryffondor ressentait la même chose que lui. Alors, c'était réel. Ou était-il encore en plein cauchemar ?

« C'est pour cela que je vais d'abord t'aider. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si personne ne cherchait Harry. Si Dumbledore le cherche, je suis sûr que le Ministère est dans le coup. Donc, ils peuvent bien attendre mon aide. »

« Merci 'Mus. »

« Mais de rien, Sev'. »

Le loup-garou s'approcha lentement du Maître des Potions qui n'osa pas bouger d'un centimètre. Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles du brun et Severus approfondit le baisé avec passion et fougue. Il avait enfin quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour lui. Et ça c'était son plus grand rêve.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Et oui, Severus entre en scène.

À dans une semaine pour le chapitre 5.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 5. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui ils le trouveront. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Loulou82_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Ta Review m'a beaucoup fait rire. Ce n'est pas faux ^^. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Naina24_

Hey ! Merci pour tes Reviews. Oui ne t'en fait pas cela va s'améliorer. Par contre il ne pourra pas rejoindre Voldy puisqu'il est mort en 1981 et que les Horcruxes n'existent pas. Et oui. Merci de suivre mes fics. J'en écris d'autres, mais ne les postes pas t'en que je n'aurais pas terminé une fic qui est posté, sinon je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur tout. Le chapitre 6 de Juste un ami arrivera bientôt. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 5 chapitres postés – chapitre 10 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le temps avait passé. Combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps. Le jour. La nuit. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Je m'en fiche en faite. Plus rien ne m'importe. Pourquoi je devrais avoir quelque chose qui m'importe ? Je veux mourir et depuis longtemps maintenant… Mais… Je ne peux pas. Mon père le refuse. Il a encore besoin de moi. Pour donner mes organes et mon sang aux autres. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux que quelqu'un vienne me sauver ! Que quelqu'un vienne ! Par pitié ! Mais personne ne sait que j'existe. Personne ne le sait. Comment je m'appelle déjà ? Je sais que c'est un prénom proche de celui de mon père. C'est tout ce que je sais. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? J'ai oublié. Je ne peux toujours pas parler. Je ne pourrai donc pas lui poser la question. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Comment pourrais-je le savoir. Je ne peux pas toucher avec mes mains, elles sont toujours liées. Pourrais-je un jour les bouger à nouveau ? Pourrais-je un jour remarcher ? Non, bien sûr que non, cela m'ait impossible. Personne ne connaît mon existence qui pourrait donc me sauver ? Je veux que quelqu'un vienne me sauver. Mais, qui le pourrait ? Qui le voudrait ? Je ne suis rien. Pourquoi voudrait-on me sauver ? Moi, un inconnu, qui ne se souvient même plus de son prénom ou de son nom. Je ne sers à rien. Pourquoi me sauverait-on alors que je ne souhaite qu'une chose, mourir ? Que l'on vienne m'achever. Suis-je jeune ? Quel âge j'ai ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je sais que mon corps est petit, mais cela peut être aussi lié à mon alimentation, qui n'est pas du tout correcte. Comment suis-je physiquement à présent ? Je dois être maigrichon. Et mes yeux, je ne les ai plus… Quand mes paupières sont ouvertes que voit-on ? De simples trous ? Rien du tout ? Le noir complet ? Et ma bouche ? À quoi ressemble-t-elle maintenant ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais que mes cheveux sont longs, très longs, je les sens sur mon corps. Mais je sais également qu'ils sont sales, et gras. Je suis sale, comment puis-je enlever cette saleté qui me recouvre ? Comment cela s'appelle-t-il ? Se laver non ? J'ai un lointain souvenir, de l'eau qui coule encore et encore sur mon petit corps. Serait-ce ainsi que l'on se lave ? Que l'on enlève la saleté qui nous recouvre ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Si quelqu'un m'entends, par pitié, qu'on vienne me sauver de la vie. Toi, la mort, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi ? Viens me chercher ! Je t'en supplie. Je veux quitter cette vie misérable qui est la mienne…

* * *

Severus sursauta. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ce genre de cauchemar. Le temps avaient passé. Noël approchait à grands pas et les élèves attendaient les vacances avec impatience. Il s'était enfin mis en couple avec Remus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était toujours à la recherche de Harry Potter. Malgré les recherches, le garçon restait toujours introuvable. Mais où était-il ? Cela, personne ne le savait, mais tous poursuivaient les recherches avec ardeur. Cependant, le Maître des Potions savait bien, qu'un jour ils abandonneraient. Pas encore aujourd'hui, mais plus le temps passé et plus ils désespéraient de ne pas retrouver le Survivant.

Remus avait également mené des recherches concernant son premier cauchemar. Et il s'avérait cette nuit que le loup-garou avait raison. Il s'agissait bien d'un sorcier qui l'appelait à l'aide. Mais pourquoi lui et pas une autre ? Pourquoi lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait ce qu'était la maltraitance. Peut-être parce que la magie du garçon lui faisait confiance. Si c'était le cas, il devait le retrouvait. Il devait l'aider. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche et alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps, il repensa aux pensées du garçon sur le fait de se laver, de bouger à nouveau, de marcher. Il avait également songé qu'il n'avait plus d'yeux. Comment cela était-il possible. Et à sa bouche ? Il avait pensé qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qui lui avait fait tout cela ? Il voulait mourir. Comme la dernière fois. Il voulait que quelqu'un le sauve, mais pas pour le laisser vivre. Il voulait que quelqu'un le sauve pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait appelé la mort. Et son père ? Qu'avait-il à faire dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas mourir ? Le garçon avait songé que son père avait besoin de lui pour faire don de ses organes et de son sang. Mais pourquoi faire cela à son enfant ? Comment cet homme pouvait faire cela ? Il allait devoir retrouver cet enfant et le sauver. Non pour le tuer, mais pour qu'il vive. S'il faisait appel à lui, il ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement au château sans rien faire. Il se lava rapidement et s'habilla d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire, il attrapa sa baguette, envoya un Patronus à Remus pour lui dire qu'il allait chercher une personne et un autre à Dumbledore en lui indiquant qu'il quittait Poudlard pour quelques jours pour une affaire urgente en glissant que Aurora Sinistra pourrait assurer les derniers cours de potions qui restaient avant les vacances, c'est-à-dire trois. Puis, il quitta les cachots, le château, puis le parc et transplana dans le Londres moldu, dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Il était tant de retrouver le sorcier qui l'appelait à l'aide.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Désolée, il est court.

À dans trois semaines pour le chapitre 6.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 6. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Loulou82_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Et oui, il se bouge enfin. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_77Hildegard_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Oui désolée pour les petits chapitres. Tu verras que tout ira mieux, ou presque, plus tard. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à toi. Biz.

_Stormtrooper2_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, tu verras que Severus aura une solution concernant les yeux d'Harry, il ne lui manque qu'un organe. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Naina24_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ira mieux bientôt. Et non, dans cette fic pas de pulsion suicidaire, Harry s'en sortira aimé par Severus. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 6 chapitres postés – chapitre 11 en cours d'écriture.

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Severus soupira. Deux semaines étaient passées et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le garçon qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait même pas une piste. Mais il ne désespérait pas. Il soupira et s'installa dans un Motel pour la nuit, peut-être referait-il un rêve étrange. Et pourtant, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il se retourna encore et encore dans son lit et fut enfin aspiré par les ténèbres.

_Il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre. Aucune lumière, on ne pouvait rien voir. Il soupira, cet endroit ressemblait au lieu dans lequel il allait lorsqu'il entendait les pensées de ce mystérieux garçon._

_« Aidez-moi ? S'il vous plaît… Pourquoi personne ne veut de moi ? Pourquoi personne ne veut m'aider ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'aime dans ce monde si cruel ? Pourquoi dois-je subir tout cela ? Seulement, est-ce que quelqu'un peut au moins entendre mes pensées à part moi ? Non, bien sûr que non, cela est impossible. Je ne suis pas… Comment cela s'appelle ? Télépathie ? Empathie ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… En tout cas, je sais que jamais personne ne pourra entendre mes pensées. L'irréel n'existe pas. C'est mon père qui le dit. Il le dit souvent… »_

_Severus soupira, il s'était enfin endormit. Il était bien dans l'endroit habituel, et il s'agissait bien de la même voix qu'il entendait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant les pensées du garçon. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais où était-il donc ? S'il le trouvait il pourrait lui dire que lui, il entendait ses pensées. Il pourrait l'aider, le sauver de cette enfer et lui donner enfin la vie qu'il mérité. Même s'il allait y avoir de nombreuses difficultés, il serait là et le soutiendrait._

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip… __Encore ce bruit infernale. Soudainement, un bruit de porte se fit entendre, et le Maître des Potions se retourna espérant apercevoir de la lumière, mais la pièce resta résolument sombre. Aucune lumière ne filtrait._

_« Hmmmmm ! » Tenta de crier le garçon._

_Mais qu'était-il donc arrivé à sa bouche, pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler ? Severus soupira, il ne savait pas._

_« Silence, sinon ce n'est pas ta bouche que je vais coudre ! Si tu ne te tais pas, je couperai tes cordes vocales et tu ne pourras plus jamais parler. Estimes-toi heureux que je ne t'ais pas privé de parole. » Grogna une voix froide._

_« Il se moque de moi… Il m'a déjà privé de ma parole… Je ne peux plus parler… Je ne peux que pensée… D'abord, les yeux, puis la bouche… Et maintenant ça va être quoi ? » Songea le garçon._

_« Sais-tu comment tu t'appelle ? » Demanda l'homme de sa voix froide dans laquelle on pouvait entendre le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers le garçon. « Réponds-moi ! Sale meurtrier ! » Cria-t-il._

_Un bruit d'os brisé se fit entendre et on pu entendre le cri étouffé du garçon. Alors comme ça cet homme était le père du garçon. Et il lui avait cousu la bouche. Quelle horreur. Severus avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de se réveiller, mais si l'homme s'apprêter à dire le nom de l'enfant peut-être que cela l'aiderai à le retrouver._

_« Comment je m'appelle ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Qui le sait ? Lui ? Pourquoi me le dirait-il ? J'ai tellement mal ! Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver de cet enfer pour me tuer… Je veux qu'on m'achève… Je dois répondre… Vite ! Mais que répondre ? Et comment ? » Songea le garçon._

_« Donc tu ne sais pas ! »_

_L'homme éclata de rire. Un rire froid et dur qui fit frissonner Severus. Cet homme lui faisait penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui prenait souvent un malin plaisir de se moquer de ses victimes._

_« Je vais te le dire. Mais je sais que tu oublieras rapidement, parce que tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici et compte sur moi pour te tenir en vie jusqu'à ma mort et faire de ta vie un enfer comme tu as fait de la mienne un enfer en tuant Aby ! Tu t'appelles Harry Shinoky. Tu te souviens ? Mon nom est Henry Shinoky. Sais-tu quel âge tu as ? Non ? »_

_Le père du garçon qui s'appelait Harry Shinoky éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Un autre coup se fit entendre et un autre cri fut étouffé. Severus en était écœuré. Donc cet homme s'appeler Henry Shinoky et sa femme qui était morte s'appelait Aby ? Et le garçon Harry. De cette manière il allait pouvoir retrouver le garçon qui souffrait tant._

_« Tu as 9 ans. Connais-tu la date de ton anniversaire ? Non ? C'est le 31 octobre 1981. Mais pourquoi te le dire ? De toute manière tu oublieras bientôt. Parce que tu ne connais que la douleur, la solitude et le noir. Pas vrai ? »_

_« Alors… J'ai un nom… Je m'appelle Harry Shinoky… Et j'ai 9 ans… J'aurai bientôt 10 ans… Mais vivrais-je jusqu'à là ? Je suis né le 31 octobre 1981 ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Le sait-il lui ? Mais par pitié qu'on vienne me sauver ! Non, pourquoi est-ce que j'implore ? Je sais très bien que je sui condamné à resté ici pour le reste de mes jours. Il l'a dit et jusqu'ici, il a toujours fait ce qu'il a dit. Alors, la mort ! Viens ! Viens à moi ! Viens me prendre ! Je suis brisé… Seul… Seul… À jamais…_

_Soudain, Severus sentit le monde trembler et s'enfoncer, loin, loin, très loin, trop loin peut-être même, dans les ténèbres les plus profondes qui puissent existées…_

Le Maîtres des Potions se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur et son corps tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il devait se dépêcher, il devait retrouver Harry Shinoky et le sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était enfouit. Il se leva et alla rapidement prendre une douche. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il quitta le motel et se dirigea vers le centre de Londres. Faisant du porte à porte, il demanda où habitait Henry Shinoky. Il remarqua que plus il avançait plus il s'approchait d'où il savait que Pétunia Dursley habitait. Et il fut surpris de constaté qu'Henri Shinoky n'habitait qu'à quelques maisons des Dursley. Il y était. Il était devant la maison dans laquelle se trouvait Harry Shinoky qui souffrait tant. Il y était enfin. Il allait enfin pouvoir le sauver.

Il toqua trois coups à la porte, ne prenant pas garde à l'heure qu'il était et…

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

À dans deux mois pour le chapitre 7.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 7. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Loulou82_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

_77Hildegard_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à toi. Biz.

_Morganevermeiren_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite avec de l'avance finalement. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 7 chapitres postés – chapitre 12 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Personne ne vint. Severus grogna et attrapa sa baguette, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un sort. Il entra et fouilla les pièces de la maison. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étage, un grand homme brun, portant des lunettes rectangulaire sortit d'une pièce d'où provenait des « bips » sonores, les bruits s'estompèrent lorsque la porte fut refermée. Severus haussa les sourcils, il venait de constaté que la pièce était cachée par une bibliothèque. Il soupira et s'avança vers l'homme qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il tenait entre ses mains une poche de sang. Le Maître des Potions grogna lorsqu'il comprit que le sang qui se trouvait dans la poche était celui du garçon qui l'appelait à l'aide depuis tout ce temps.

« Excusez-moi ! Que faites-vous ici ? Et comment êtes vous entré ? » S'exclama l'homme, remarquant enfin la présence de Severus.

« Je suis venu sauver Harry Shinoky. » Répondit lentement Severus.

« Je m'appelle Henry et non Harry et je n'ai nul besoin d'être sauver Monsieur… ? »

« Rogue. » Répondit Severus.

Henry observa les vêtements du professeur de potion et le fixa étrangement, semblant réfléchir. Sans un mot, la colère dansant dans les yeux du Maître des Potions, Severus assomma l'homme qui avait torturé son propre fils parce que sa femme était morte dans un accident de voiture. Il l'immobilisa, afin qu'il ne puisse pas bouger s'il venait à se réveillé, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qu'il bougea d'un sort de lévitation. Il entra dans la pièce et retint un haut le cœur face à la vu du garçon qui était attaché sur la table. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés par des menottes de fer, ils étaient ensanglantés. Il observa avec rage la jambe gauche de l'enfant qui semblait brisée depuis longtemps, l'os sortant de la chair. Il se retint une nouvelle fois de vomir et ses yeux poursuivirent leur route. De nombreuses cicatrices marquaient le corps du garçon, de la nourriture allait dans son sang grâce à une machine, tandis qu'une autre prenait le liquide carmin, remplissant une poche vide qui venait d'être mise. Une autre machine permettait de voir et d'entendre le rythme cardiaque de l'enfant. Il était tellement maigre et petit pour son âge, que l'on pourrait penser qu'il avait 5 ans. Il regarda plus haut et se précipita dans un coin de la pièce pour rendre son repas de la veille. Le père de ce garçon lui avait réellement cousu la bouche et s'était une horreur à voir. Il frissonna, comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant. Il nettoya et retourna auprès du garçon qui semblait dormir puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il retira doucement les fils qui le relié aux machines, défit les menottes qui le maintenait attaché et le prit dans ses bras. Il sortit de la maison avant d'y mettre le feu, tuant le père de l'enfant. Il retira sa cape et emmitoufla le petit dedans, avant de marcher tranquillement dans les rues. Il arriva vers Londres et alla dans son ancienne maison. Il avait mis deux heures pour y arriver mais il y était enfin. Il installa le garçon dans le lit de sa chambre. Il appela à lui sa trousse de soin et décousu lentement et avec application et attention, la bouche du garçon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, trois quart d'heure plus tard, il soigna les plaies et les os brisés. Il savait que l'enfant était sale et il ne pouvait pas le laver maintenant. Il observa avec douceur ses longs cheveux qui lui arrivé jusqu'au bas du dos. Ils semblaient légèrement en bataille sur le haut de son crâne. Il prépara quelques potions et s'installa dans un fauteuil afin de s'y reposer et d'attendre que le garçon se réveille après avoir lancé une alarme qui lui indiquerait que le garçon avait repris conscience et il s'endormit épuisé.

* * *

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard et constata que l'enfant été toujours endormi. Il décida d'aller préparer des potions. Il fut surpris de retrouver une lettre dans son ancien laboratoire. Il décacheta l'enveloppe alors qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire il y a onze ans et fut une nouvelle fois surpris. Il la lut et s'immobilisa. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire ?

_Severus_

_Tu auras sûrement reconnu mon écriture, mais bon je vais quand même te dire qui je suis. C'est Lily !_

_Tu sais tout comme moi que James m'a forcée à me marier avec lui, mais il y une chose que je peux sauver. Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps maintenant Severus et je dois te dire quelque chose d'important._

_Je suis enceinte. Mais pas de James, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas avoir d'enfant avec lui, non Severus, je suis enceinte de toi. Te souviens-tu de la nuit que nous avons passées ensemble en cachette. Et bien voilà ce qu'elle a donné. Je vais être mère, et tu seras père. Cependant, avec Voldemort qui détruit tout, j'espère sincèrement qu'il survivra à cette guerre._

_C'est un garçon. Oui Severus un garçon. Tu es le premier au courant. Même James ne sait pas encore que j'attends un enfant. Ne m'en veux pas Severus, mais je vais devoir poser un sort sur cette lettre et elle ne pourra s'ouvrir que quand tu auras eu un contact physique avec ton fils._

_J'ai repensé à nos souvenirs d'enfants et je me souviens avoir parlé de prénom pour enfant avec toi il y a longtemps, avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Et le prénom que tu avais choisi était Harry. Je vais donc nommer notre fils ainsi. Cependant, il devra porter le prénom de James comme deuxième prénom en tant qu'Héritier. J'aimerai tant te rejoindre Severus, mais si James apprends que l'enfant n'est pas de lui il le tuera. Tu sais de quoi il est capable._

_Alors s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, j'ai déjà inscrit dans mon testament qu'Harry était ton fils et que sa garde te revenait._

_Prends soin de toi et de lui mon amour, je t'en pris._

_Ta Lily qui t'aime tant._

Severus était choqué. Mais le problème était qu'il n'avait jamais était en contact avec son fils. Il ne l'avait jamais touché. Il fut soudainement pris d'un doute et retourna auprès de l'enfant qui venait de se réveiller à l'instant où il entra dans la chambre. Il s'approcha doucement du garçon et posa une main réconfortante sur son front pour enlever quelques mèchesde cheveux.

_Doux Merlin…_

Songea-t-il en observant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était sur le front de l'enfant.

_Ainsi le garçon que Remus n'arrête pas de chercher est le mien et c'est celui qui se trouve à mes côtés. Je dois prévenir Remus._

Pensa Severus avant d'envoyer un Patronus à l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Shht, petit, tout va bien. J'ai entendu tes pensées. Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, d'accord ? Je vais te faire avaler quelque chose et tu pourras voir de nouveau d'accord ? » Déclara doucement le Maître des Potions.

Le garçon ne bougea pas mais fut surpris de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Severus arracha un des cheveux du petit, le mit dans le flacon et lui fit boire une potion de son invention. Il l'avait inventée quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était amusé à enlevé les yeux de ses victimes. Cependant, il n'avait jamais pu la tester et n'était pas certain qu'elle fonctionne, mais il savait que les effets seraient immédiat, donc il allait bien savoir s'il allait réussir ou non.

Le garçon ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour les refermer précipitamment et Severus sut en voyant que les yeux de l'enfant était revenu, qu'il avait réussi.

_Une bonne chose de faite._

Songea-t-il.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas bouger, mais je vais t'aider à réapprendre, d'accord ? Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain, pour te laver ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions.

« Oui… » Murmura d'une voix rauque l'enfant, qui gardait ses yeux fermait.

Après tant de temps sans voir, il était normal que la lumière agresse ses yeux. Il allait devoir s'y faire. Severus ferma les rideaux et ne laissa qu'une seule bougie allumée.

« Tu peux essayer d'ouvrir les yeux j'ai fermé les rideaux, il fait plus sombre tes yeux pourront s'habituer. » Sourit doucement Severus.

Lui qui pensait ne jamais avoir d'enfant, le voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un fils. Il envoya un autre Patronus à Dumbledore pour lui demander de venir à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Bien sûr, jamais il lui dirait que son fils était en réalité Harry Potter, cependant, il allait lui dire qu'il avait trouvé cet enfant dans la rue et qu'il l'avait sauvé et qu'il comptait bien s'en occuper. Par conséquent, il ne pourrait pas revenir enseigner à Poudlard maintenant. Il laissa un mot à l'attention d'Albus, lui demandant de l'attendre dans le salon et pris son fils, cela était bizarre de le voir ainsi, dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Il fit en sorte que la luminosité de la pièce ne soit pas trop forte, fit couler l'eau, l'a mit à bonne température, enleva ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette et plongea dans l'eau, calant Harry contre son torse. Il nettoya l'enfant avec douceur et tendresse.

« Aimes-tu les bains ? » Demanda-t-il, alors qu'un faible sourire naissait sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

« J'aime… Bien… Chaud… Doux… » Répondit Harry.

Severus sourit. Il resta un petit moment avec le garçon dans le bain, le laissant profiter des biens faits de l'eau chaude. Puis il lui lava les cheveux avec un peu de mal, mais il réussit tout de même. Puis vint le moment de sortir de la baignoire. Le Maître des Potions se sécha lui et l'enfant d'un coup de baguette. Puis il fit venir à lui l'un de ses pyjamas qu'il portait lorsqu'il était écolier et l'ajusta à la taille de l'enfant. Il le posa sur le lit et alla s'habiller. Il reprit ensuite l'enfant dans ses bras et alla dans le salon dans lequel l'attendait Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le chapitre 8 pour Noël.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 8. Allons-y pour le blabla.

JOYEUX NOËL À VOUS !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Avis:

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Reivew. Et oui c'est bien pour cela qu'il entendait les pensées d'Harry. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Loulou82_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Naina24_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review. Tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 8 chapitres postés – chapitre 13 en cours d'écriture.

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il sentit qu'il se trouvait contre le corps de quelqu'un et il commençait à aimer la chaleur qui se dégager de ce corps. Il tenta de bouger, mais son corps ne lui répondit pas. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais la luminosité fut trop vive et il les referma rapidement. Il se concentra sur les bruits qui l'entourait et pu entendre que l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras discutait avec une autre personne.

« Qui est cet enfant, Severus ? » Demanda l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle à l'article de la mort, je l'ai donc sauvé. » Répondit l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de cet enfer.

« Ah oui ? En tout cas il semble déjà attaché à vous. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerai prendre un long congé. Afin de m'occuper de lui. »

« Je n'y vois pas d'objection, je verrai avec Horace pour qu'il reprenne son ancien poste pour une durée indéterminée. »

« Merci Albus. »

« Mais de rien voyons. Je suis heureux de constaté que la lumière s'est rallumé dans ton regard Severus. Si c'est cet enfant qui te rend heureux, alors je suis prêt à t'accorder un congé. Etait-ce tout ce que tu voulais me dire. »

« Oui. S'il est un sorcier vous pensez qu'il pourra entrer à Poudlard ? » Demanda Severus.

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondit l'autre homme.

L'enfant fut bercé par les voix et se rendormit contre l'homme qui était son sauveur. Mais est-ce que son sauveur serait capable de lui enlever la vie ?

Lorsque l'enfant se réveilla, il remarqua que l'homme ne le tenait plus dans ses bras et qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de moue. Qu'était-ce ? Sur quoi était-il allongé ? Il bougea lentement la tête et écouta les bruits qui l'entouraient, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé parlait avec un autre homme.

« Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit de lui ? » Demanda l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Oui, tu verras sa cicatrice. » Répondit l'homme. Comment avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait ?

« Severus… Tout le monde le cherche… » Murmura l'autre homme.

_Oui, c'est ça, il s'appelle Severus. Mais qui est l'autre homme ?_

Se demanda le garçon.

« Plaît… » Murmura-t-il, en ouvrant les yeux.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien, je suis là Harry. » Répondit l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. « Je dois te demander quelque chose, est-ce que tu peux boire ? »

« Sais pas… » Murmura Harry.

« Très bien, on va essayer dans ce cas. »

L'enfant sentit qu'on le redressait, c'est alors qu'il vit un homme aux cheveux châtain, il avait des yeux dorés et lui lançait un sourire rassurant. Il sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres douloureuses, puis un liquide étrange coula dans sa bouche. Il l'avala comme il le put, toussotant et crachotant.

« Tu as réussi, tu as réussi. » Le rassura la voix de Severus.

« Tourne… » Murmura Harry, alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour empêcher le monde de tourner.

« Je sais, je vais te rallonger, mais tu dois savoir que si tu veux re-bouger normalement, cela va être très dur. Cependant, je serai là ainsi que Remus, mon compagnon et nous t'y aiderons d'accord ? » Indiqua Severus, montrant d'une main l'homme que l'enfant avait vu auparavant.

Il sentit qu'on le rallongeait et il se focalisa sur son sauveur. Ce dernier avait des cheveux noirs graisseux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il avait des yeux de la même couleur, un visage pâle, et arborait un petit sourire en coin. Harry voyait bien que l'homme ne souriait que rarement, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. L'homme portait des vêtements sombres qui ressemblaient à des robes, il remarqua que l'homme qui s'appelait Remus en portait également, mais elles étaient rouges foncés et non noires comme celles de son sauveur. Harry trouvait cela étrange, pourquoi des hommes portaient des robes pour filles ? Il décida de garder cela pour lui et préféra se concentrer sur autre chose, alors qu'il sentait la douleur revenir dans tout son corps.

« À quoi… Je ressemble ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant, avec lenteur.

« Le plus simple serait de te montrer. » Sourit Remus.

Et alors il sortit un bout de bois et fit apparaître… Un miroir ? Était-ce comme cela qu'on appelait un objet qui reflétait ce qu'on y voyait ? Harry ne savait pas, mais il supposa qu'il pouvait le demander.

« Qu'est-ce… ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que l'homme avait fait apparaître l'objet de nulle part. Comme par magie…

_Mais non, la magie n'existe pas…_

Se sermonna-t-il.

« C'est un miroir, tu peux t'observant en le regardant, ainsi tu verras à quoi tu ressemble. » Répondit Severus.

« Magie… » Murmura en même temps l'enfant.

« Oui, Severus et moi-même sommes des sorciers Harry. » Répondit Remus.

L'enfant soupira doucement, alors la magie existait pour de vrai. Mais alors ? Cela voulait dire que son père lui avait menti toute sa vie ? Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le miroir qui flottait devant lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs, très longs et des yeux verts émeraude, son teint était clair et il pouvait voir des cicatrices sur ses lèvres preuve qu'elles avaient été cousues…

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Severus se diriger vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il fut surpris de ressentir une grande chaleur réconfortante par ce geste. C'était étrange. Qu'était-ce ce sentiment qui le submergeait ? Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme. Il avait envie d'y rester pour toujours. Il s'endormit, épuisé par les larmes qui n'avaient cessées de couler.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le chapitre 9, le 22 janvier.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	9. Chapter 9

Kikou !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 9. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Loulou82_

Heyy ! Merci pour ta Review ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

_Naina24_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Bonne année à toi aussi. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Bizz !

_Joo biduletruc_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Tu as raison, il rentrera à Poudlard dans une année ou deux, en fonction de s'il se remet bien ou pas de ce qu'il a subit. Mais oui, il y aura bien une Hermione et un Ron, plus âgé bien sûr. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 9 chapitres postés – chapitre 13 en cours d'écriture.

Voilà fin du blabla

* * *

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Harry se réveilla alors que son estomac criait famine. Comment faisait-il pour survivre alors que plus aucun appareil n'était relié à lui ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas dépérir ? Pourquoi ne l'achevait-on pas ? On lui avait proposait de l'aide. Pour aller mieux. Mais, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était quitter ce monde sans espoir… Alors pourquoi ne pas le laisser mourir ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter sa volonté ? Il ouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait voir. Il soupira, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Mais, alors, si cela était réel, peut-être pourrait-il réapprendre à vivre. Oui, cela en valait sûrement la peine. Au moins pour Severus. Son sauveur. Et puis, l'autre homme, Remus, il était aussi gentil. Jusqu'à présent, plus personne ne lui avait fait de mal. Alors, oui. Il pouvait essayer de vivre et avec des personnes qui l'aimerait cette fois. Pas des psychopathes.

Il bougea lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Au moins, il pouvait bouger cela. Il ordonna à son cerveau de bouger ses doigts. Il y parvint légèrement. Après s'être longuement débattu avec les chaînes qui l'entravaient, il avait finalement abandonné et n'avait plus bougé. Il essaya de bouger son bras droit, mais n'y parvint pas. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il entendit des bruits de pas.

« Bonjour Harry… Oh, mais pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Demanda Remus, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Je… Peux pas… Bouger… » Murmura l'enfant, ses lèvres toujours douloureuses.

« Oh… Je comprends, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Severus et moi allons tout faire pour que tu puisses bouger à nouveaux. Dis-moi Harry, je suppose que tu ne connais pas le monde sorcier ? »

« Non. » Répondit l'enfant, qui avait envie que l'homme lui explique ce que c'était.

« Très bien, je vais commencer par le tout début, écoutes-moi bien d'accord ? »

« Oui. » Sourit brièvement l'enfant, grimaçant face à la douleur de sa bouche.

« Très bien, mais avant tu vas devoir boire ceci. C'est une potion de Severus. Ne t'en fait pas, on ne veut pas t'empoisonner. » Sourit Remus, alors que le petit fronçait les sourcils de peur. « C'est une potion contre la douleur et une qui permet de te nourrir tant que tu ne peux pas avaler de nourriture. Tu comprends ? »

_Alors c'est de cette façon que je mange…_

Se dit l'enfant, avant d'avaler difficilement les potions.

Étrangement, il se sentit plus calme et commençait à avoir moins mal.

« J'écoute… » Souffla le brun.

« Et bien, en tout premier, il y a eu Merlin. C'est un grand Mage. Il était capable de tout. Ce fut le tout premier sorcier. Il eut plusieurs descendants qui furent nommés sorciers. Parmi ces sorciers, il y en a quatre qui sont bien connu en Angleterre. Nous les appelons les Fondateurs. Ce sont eux qui ont fondé Poudlard qui est une école de magie, la seule qui se trouve dans notre pays. »

« Qui… Étaient-ils ? » Demanda Harry, intéressé.

« Et bien, il y avait deux hommes et deux femmes. » Répondit Remus, un sourire aux lèvres face à l'intérêt du garçon. « Ils s'appelaient : Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont créé Poudlard et ont eu plusieurs des descendants pour certains. Et il y a 11 ans c'était encore la guerre ici. »

« La… Guerre ? Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« Des personnes qui s'entre-tues pour une cause. » Expliqua l'homme aux yeux ambré.

« Mort ? »

« Oui, il y a eu beaucoup de mort. Dont tes parents. Tu n'es pas Harry Shinoky comme ton… _Père…_ Te l'a fait croire. Ils t'ont adopté lorsque tes parents ont été tués. Tes parents s'appelaient Lily et James Potter. »

« Harry… Potter ? » Demanda l'enfant, ne comprenant pas.

« Oui, en réalité tu es Harry Potter. Tu es le fils de Lily et James Potter. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué, Severus est ton vrai père, je t'expliquerai cela plus tard. Laisses-moi te raconter leur histoire. Lily et James étaient mes amis. Ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Il y avait la guerre et un jour une prophétie est apparue. »

« Pro… Quoi ? »

« C'est une prédiction. Comment expliquer cela. C'est quelqu'un qui peut lire le futur. »

« Futur… » Murmura l'enfant pour lui-même.

« Oui et une personne avait lu le futur. Ton futur. Tu étais celui qui allait anéantir la personne qui menait la guerre. Et tu l'as fait. Tu as tué le sorcier qui a tenté de te tuer cette nuit là. Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé à cette époque. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que ce sorcier, Voldemort, a tenté de te tuer avec un sort interdit et ce sort à rebondit et l'a tué. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Harry d'accord. »

« Mais… Parents ? »

« Voldemort les a tués… » Murmura l'homme.

« Mort ? » Murmura Harry, commençant à comprendre. « Voldemort… » Ajouta-il pour lui-même.

« Oui. Tu es Harry Potter, le sauveur de notre monde. Tout le monde pense que tu as disparu. Certains pensent même que tu es mort. Dis-moi veux-tu être Harry Potter ? Ou, souhaites-tu devenir le fils de Severus et moi ? »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Être Harry Potter ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait pas ses parents… Devenir le fils de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé et son compagnon ? Pourquoi pas. S'ils pouvaient le rendre heureux…

« Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir bien sûr. »

« Heureux ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu veux savoir si nous te rendrons heureux ? Ou si nous serons heureux d'être avec toi ? » Demanda Remus, confus.

« Les deux… »

« Et bien je serais très heureux de devenir ton père. Et je peux t'assurer que Severus et moi ferons tout pour te rendre heureux. »

« Papa ? »

« Oui, nous serons tes papas. »

L'enfant sourit.

« Anni… Anniversaire ? » Demanda soudainement le brun.

« Ton anniversaire ? Tu veux savoir ta date de naissance ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Si tu es Harry Potter, tu es né le 31 juillet 1980. Si tu es Harry Shinoky, tu es né le 31 octobre 1981. Que choisis-tu ? Veux-tu une autre date de naissance ? » Demanda Severus en entrant dans la pièce, ayant entendu tout ce que son compagnon et son fils avaient dit.

« Quel jour… On est ? » Demanda Harry.

« Le 7 janvier. » Répondit l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

« Tu veux que ce soit ta date de naissance ? » Demanda Remus.

« Oui. » Sourit brièvement l'enfant.

« Très bien, quel prénom désires-tu ? »

« Vous… Choisir. » Répondit le petit brun.

« D'accord. » Sourit Severus.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard. Quel prénom devaient-ils choisir ? Quel prénom allait-on lui offrir ? Comment pouvait-on bien l'appeler. L'enfant angoissé. Et si aucun prénom ne lui convenait… Et si on ne voulait plus de lui finalement… Des larmes roulèrent sur joues. Et il sanglota silencieusement. Immédiatement, son sauveur vint le prendre dans ses bras et il continua de pleurer, alors que la chaleur qui le parcourait lui faisait un bien fou.

« Nous t'appellerons… » Commença Severus.

« Gabriel. » Dirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

« Gabriel… » Répéta l'enfant.

« Veux-tu un autre nom ? » S'enquit Remus.

« C'est… Beau… Merci… » Murmura l'enfant hésitant.

« J'ai ici un formulaire d'adoption. » Indiqua Severus.

« Adoption ? » Demanda l'enfant confus.

« Nous allons devenir tes papas et toi notre fils. Nous allons les remplir d'accord, et quand tu le désireras nous l'enverrons au Ministère de la Magie. » Expliqua doucement Remus.

« D'accord. » Répondit lentement le petit brun.

« Donc prénom : Gabriel. Deuxième prénom… Severus ou Remus ? »

Severus se tourna vers son compagnon. L'enfant haussa un sourcil. Pour lui cela semblait évident, s'il devait avoir un deuxième prénom, alors il voulait celui de son sauveur.

« Severus. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Très bien. » Sourit Remus.

« Donc tu t'appelleras, Gabriel Severus Remus… Rogue-Lupin, ou Lupin Rogue ? » Se demanda le sauveur de l'enfant.

« Lupin ? » Demanda le petit, un petit rire s'échappant de sa bouche pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Mon nom de famille te fait rire, pourquoi ? » S'enquit doucement Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Loup. » Déclara Gabriel.

« Ah oui, je vois. » Sourit Lupin.

« Lupin… » Sourit l'enfant.

« Donc tu te nommeras Gabriel Severus Remus Lupin-Rogue. » Conclut Severus, avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui… » Murmura l'enfant.

« Age… » Lut Remus.

« 9 ans ? Ou 10 ? » Demanda Severus.

« Vaut mieux 9 ans. Si nous devons le remettre sur pied et faire en sorte que personne ne sache qu'il a un jour été le Survivant. » Réfléchit Lupin.

« Accordé. » Sourit lentement Severus.

L'enfant soupira lentement, soulagé.

« Date de naissance, donc 7 janvier 1980. C'est comme si tu venais d'avoir 10 ans. Sexe, masculin… Taille… 1 mètre 30 je pense. Poids… Poids… Hmm nous allons voir cela tout de suite. »

En disant cela, le Sauveur de l'enfant qui l'avait écouté avec attention sortit un bout de bois différent de celui de Remus et le pointa sur lui. Le petit pris peur, qu'allait faire l'adulte ? Il avait parlé de son poids… Il fut surprit lorsqu'un bout de papier apparut dans les mains de Severus.

« Qu'est-ce… ? » Demanda-t-il, fixant le bout de papier des yeux.

« Ceci est un parchemin et il y a inscrit ton poids dessus. À cause de l'homme qui t'a élevé, tu ne pèses même pas 20 kilo… » Soupira l'homme habillé de noir.

« Même pas 20 kilo ! » S'écria Remus arrachant le… Comment cela s'appelait-il ? Du parchemin ? Oui, c'était cela. Remus avait donc arraché le parchemin des mains du sauveur du brun pour lire ce qui y était inscrit. Son visage s'assombrit et son regard devint beaucoup plus doré qu'il ne l'était avant.

« Calmes-toi Remus… » Soupira Severus. « Reprenons. » Poursuivit-il, un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres en regardant Gabriel. « Donc le poids, c'est fait. Nationalité : tu es né en Angleterre donc tu es anglais. Pays : Angleterre. Lieu de naissance… Nous allons dire Londres. Et on passe aux parents. Alors, parents adoptifs, père, Severus Tobias Rogue, et Remus John Lupin. Age, 31 ans, pareil… Profession : professeur de Potion et père au foyer. »

Gabriel émit un bâillement. Et Severus l'observa avec un sourire que le petit ne pouvait identifier.

« Je finirai de remplir ceci avec Severus. » Sourit avec douceur Remus. « Reposes-toi. Cette après-midi, nous te mettrons en position assise, pour commencer à travailler d'accord Gabriel ? »

« D'accord. » Soupira l'enfant, fermant les yeux pour se rendormir.

Lorsque leur futur fils s'endormit, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour finir de remplir le dossier. Lorsque cela fut fait, l'un alla faire des course pour racheter des vêtements et autres à Gabriel, tandis que l'autre allait faire quelques potions pour soigner son fils. Le plus dur restait à venir, mais s'ils avaient de la patience, ils pourraient y parvenir. Ils en étaient persuadés.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le chapitre 10, le 26 février.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour !

Désolée pour ce léger retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 10. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Loulou82_

Heyy ! Merci pour ta Review ! Oui, vive Gabriel Severus Remus Lupin-Rogue ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Oui, enfin, tu verras plus tard que quelqu'un découvriras qui il était avant. Côté « harcèlement » tu verras que même être le fils de Severus n'aide pas. Et non, Gabriel gardera ses longs cheveux, et ses yeux verts. De toute manière Dumbledore sait déjà que Severus l'a retrouvé dans « une ruelle » donc il sait qu'il n'est pas le fils biologique de Severus et Remus. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 10 chapitres postés – chapitre 14 en cours d'écriture.

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

« Par pitié ! PAS ÇA ! » Hurla Gabriel, ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Il paniqua lorsqu'il constata qu'il se trouvait dans l'obscurité totale. Il avait beau ouvrir et fermer les yeux sans cesse, il faisait toujours aussi noir. Alors… Tout ceci n'avait finalement était qu'un rêve ? Un rêve qu'il aurait pris pour la réalité…

« Gabriel ! » S'écria la voix de son sauveur alors que la lumière illuminait la pièce.

L'enfant tremblait comme une feuille et pressa son corps contre le torse de l'homme habillé de noir, sa chaleur le réconfortant. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Severus et Remus avaient rempli les papiers d'adoption et la veille, le petit brun était resté en position assise durant deux heures avant que le monde ne se mette à tourner. Ses pères avaient été très fiers de ses progrès. Il soupira, ses pères n'avaient encore jamais abordé le sujet du fait qu'il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Soit Remus, soit Severus venait le réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme et ils restaient avec lui pour le reste de la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet et il savait qu'ils le feraient tôt ou tard. S'il voulait se débarrasser des démons qui le hantaient la nuit, il savait qu'il allait devoir en parler… Mais il n'était tout simplement pas prêt…

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus se trouvait encore à ses côtés et il fut soulagé de constaté que la réalité n'était pas un rêve.

« Bonjour Gabriel. » Lui sourit son sauveur.

« 'Jour… » Marmonna l'enfant.

« Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain pour commencer la journée ? » Lui demanda l'homme.

« Oui, un bain. » Sourit l'enfant, heureux. Il adorait les bains et la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps.

Severus le déshabilla d'un coup de baguette et le pris dans ses bras. C'était devenu une habitude d'aller prendre un bain avant les exercices.

Une fois le bain pris et Gabriel habillé, Severus le porta jusqu'au salon où il l'installa en position assise sur le canapé. Il lui prit ensuite une main et plia et déplia soigneusement chaque doigt. Il le fit pendant environ dix minutes et passa à l'autre main, répétant les mêmes gestes. Il passa deux heures à bouger chaque partie du corps de son fils comme chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

« Que penses-tu d'essayer de manger ? » Demanda Severus à l'enfant.

« Manger ? Mais… » Commença à protesté Gabriel.

Soudain, il se sentit tout bizarre. Son corps bascula vers l'avant puis ce fut le noir.

Il fait noir. Encore le noir. Comment s'appelait-il ? Gabriel ? Harry ? Non, Gabriel. Et ses parents ? Severus et Remus. Oui, ils étaient ses pères. Mais où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi était-il seul, dans le noir ? Était-il retourné là-bas finalement ? Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de l'avoir avec eux, parce qu'il ne faisait que les gêner. Oui c'était sûrement à cause de ça. Mais dans ce cas, où était les bruits incessants des machines ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas son corps ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien du tout, même ?

Soudain, une lumière vive se fit. Une lumière qui vint l'éblouir. Et la seule chose qu'il entendit avant qu'il ne plonge à nouveau dans les ténèbres fut :

« Merci Merlin, j'ai réussi à le ramener. »

Et il savait que c'était la voix de son sauveur. La voix de Severus Rogue, l'homme qui l'avait sorti de cet enfer.

* * *

Gabriel bougea légèrement la tête en émergeant d'un long sommeil. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux se concentrant sur les bruits qu'il entendait. Des bruits, non, des cris.

« Son cœur est fragile ! » Grogna son sauveur.

« Je le sais Severus ! Pas la peine de hurler ! » Cria à son tour Remus.

« Mais il a un rein en moins ! » Continua Severus.

« On peut très bien vivre en ayant qu'un seul rein ! » Lança fortement Remus.

« Mais, son cœur peut s'arrêter à tout moment… » Souffla Severus.

« Et les potions peuvent aider. » Contra Lupin.

« Je vais poursuivre mon travail, dans ce cas. Veilles sur lui Remus. »

« Bien sûr, mon amour. Tu trouveras, je le sais. Tu es le meilleur Maître des Potions de Grande Bretagne. » Soupira Remus, s'installant près de Gabriel, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

L'homme en noir quitta la pièce, pendant qu'une larme roulait sur la joue du brun.

« Gabriel ? » Appela doucement un de ses pères.

« Papa Remus… » Sanglota le garçon.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux ambrés.

« Je… Je suis malade ? Très malade ? » Demanda l'enfant.

« Tu as entendu notre conversation. » Comprit Remus. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec papa Severus, on va trouver une solution, d'accord ? »

« Alors… C'était ça… » Murmura Gabriel.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Un jour… Henry m'a opéré en me gardant éveillé. » Expliqua le petit. « Et… Et il m'a prit quelque chose, mais n'a jamais… Il n'a jamais voulut me dire ce qu'il avait pris… » Murmura-t-il.

« Il t'avais pris un rein… » Soupira Remus. « Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas. On peut très bien vivre en ayant qu'un seul rein. Tu ne risque rien. »

« Et pour… Et pour mon cœur ? »

« Papa Severus va trouver quelque chose. Ne t'en fais pas. Nous ferons tout pour que tu vives, d'accord ? »

« Merci… » Souffla Gabriel.

« Aller, il faut manger. Je t'ai préparé une soupe aux légumes, j'espère que tu aimeras. Comme papa Severus te l'a dit, il faut d'abord commencer par des liquides. Il faut quelque chose de léger, pour que ton estomac ne le rejette pas. »

« D'accord. Merci papa Remus. » Sourit lentement l'enfant.

« De rien. » Sourit à son tour l'homme. « Aller, je vais t'asseoir et on mange, d'accord. »

« Oui. » Répondit l'enfant, appréhendant un peu les choses.

Papa Remus lui donna à mangé. Il n'était même à la moitié du bol qu'il n'avait déjà plus faim. Il fit non de la tête lorsque son père voulut lui redonner une cuillère, l'homme reposa alors le bol sur la petite table lui souriant.

« C'est très bien pour un premier repas. » Le félicita-t-il.

L'enfant, qui avait eu peur d'être grondé, sourit lentement.

« Je veux… Je veux marcher. » Demanda Gabriel.

« Tu veux marcher ? » Redemanda son père, semblant ne pas comprendre.

Il leva sa baguette et un loup lumineux apparut dans les airs se tournant vers l'homme, inclinant légèrement la tête. Il regarda l'enfant, puis papa Remus avant de courir vers une porte.

Gabriel avait les yeux qui brillaient par tant de magie. Comment pouvait-on faire apparaître un animal ainsi ? Il voulait le faire lui aussi.

« Je veux le faire. » Murmura-t-il rêveur.

« Toi aussi tu veux faire de la magie ? » Sourit Remus.

« Oui ! » Répondit joyeusement l'enfant.

« Je vais en parler avec papa Severus, pour savoir si on peut t'acheter une baguette. »

« Ouiiiii ! » S'écria Gabriel, content d'avoir lui aussi une baguette pour faire de la magie.

Papa Severus arriva justement dans la pièce.

« Alors, tu veux essayer de marcher Gabriel ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il semblait s'être calmé, remarqua l'enfant.

« Oui. » Sourit Gabriel.

« Très bien. Essayons. » Sourit papa Severus.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le chapitre 11, le 20 mars.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	11. Chapter 11

Kikou !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 11. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Et oui, mais ne t'en fait pas il ira mieux. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Adenoide_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Oui il sera heureux. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Loulou82_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Et oui ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 11 chapitres postés – chapitre 14 en cours d'écriture.

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Les semaines avaient passés et maintenant, cela faisait un mois que le petit Gabriel vivait avec ses deux pères. Chaque jour, il essayait de marcher. La première fois, il avait fait à peine un pas qu'il était tombé. Papa Severus faisait toujours des recherches pour trouver un remède pour son cœur. D'après lui, il y était presque. L'enfant sourit en se levant de son lit accompagné de papa Remus. L'homme aux yeux dorés l'aida à aller jusqu'à dans la salle de bain. Il le porta pour aller dans la baignoire où il s'allongea avec lenteur. Il avait toujours du mal pour se redresser ou s'allonger, parfois, il n'y parvenait pas, ou chutait, mais ses pères étaient là pour l'aider à chaque fois. Papa Remus fit couler l'eau chaude et Gabriel se laissa aller un instant, profitant de l'eau chaude sur son corps, l'enveloppant de chaleur. Puis son père l'aida à se laver. Il était triste, il ne parvenait pas encore à se laver tout seul, mais ses pères lui disaient qu'il avait déjà fait de gros progrès. Chaque fois qu'il faisait un effort, Gabriel sentait quelque chose qui tourbillonnait en lui et il savait que c'était cette chose qui l'aider à aller mieux, à bouger. Se redressant lentement alors que papa Remus l'aidait à sortir du bain, il tourna son regard vers son père.

« Dis papa Remus ? » Appela-t-il, tandis que l'homme l'enveloppait d'une serviette après l'avoir séché d'un sort.

« Oui ? » Demanda Remus, l'observant avec attention.

« Quel est cette chose que je sens en moi ? Cette chose qui tourbillonne ? Cette chose qui m'aide quand je suis fatigué ? » Demanda Gabriel.

« C'est ta magie Gabriel. »

« Ma magie ? »

« Oui tu es un sorcier toi aussi. »

« Elle m'aide. C'est normal ? »

« Chaque magie réagit différemment. Comme t'a expliqué papa Severus, je me transforme en loup garou les soirs de pleine lune. Mais être avec ma magie et l'aide de Severus, je peux contrôler mon loup. Tu vois, moi la mienne m'aide à ma façon, c'est la même chose pour la tienne. »

Gabriel sourit. Papa Remus le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à s'habiller d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et d'une robe de sorcier noire. Aujourd'hui, il devait aller acheter sa baguette avec Severus et Remus, prenant garde à ce que la cicatrice du petit ne se voit pas, ils allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse une fois tout le monde prêt.

Gabriel fut émerveillé par toute la magie qui résidait en ce lieu. Il resta figé devant une chouette blanche, que ses parents achetèrent pour lui. Il contempla les balais magiques, écoutant Severus qui lui disait qu'on pouvait voler avec les balais. Gabriel eut des étoiles dans les yeux en entendant le mot « voler ». Lui aussi voulait voler. Le pourrait-il jour. Posant la question à Remus, le brun aux yeux dorés hocha la tête et décida de lui acheter un balai. Severus le prévenant qu'il ne devrait pas voler trop haut à cause de ses problèmes de santé et qu'il ne pourrait voler que lorsqu'il serait entièrement rétabli. Cela donna l'envie à Gabriel de progressé encore plus. Il ferait tout pour aller mieux. Pendant tout le temps passé sur le Chemin de Traverse, il marcha avec l'aide de Remus. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement dans la boutique du marchant de baguettes, ses pères vérifièrent que sa cicatrice était bien cachée derrière ses cheveux. Puis un vieil homme vint les voir. Gabriel fut enchanté par toutes les baguettes qui se trouvaient dans cette boutique. Et dire que c'était lui qui allait en avoir une. Il écouta l'homme lui raconter comment ses pères avaient acheté leurs baguettes. Cet homme était bizarre, il parlait des baguettes comme si elles étaient humaines, il était vraiment étrange.

Après avoir essayé plusieurs baguettes qui ne lui convinrent pas, le vieil homme lui donna une baguette aussi noir de l'onyx.

« Celle-ci Monsieur Lupin-Rogue. Bois d'aubépine, crin de licorne, souple, 27.5 centimètres. Je pense qu'elle vous conviendra. » Lui sourit le vendeur.

Lorsque Gabriel prit la baguette, il sentit une chaleur le parcourir, comme si sa magie avait trouvé un canal par lequel passer.

« Essayez-la. » Intima le vieil homme.

Le brun fit un petit mouvement du poignet et le vase qu'il avait brisé plutôt avec une autre baguette se répara.

« Bien, je pensais bien qu'il vous faudrait une baguette comme celle-ci. Cela fera 40 Gallions. » Sourit Ollivander.

« Tenez. » Lâcha froidement Severus, tendant la somme demandée.

Sa nouvelle baguette confiée à son sauveur, ils se dirigèrent vers un grand bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Gabriel, observant le bâtiment avec de grands yeux.

« Ceci est Gringott's, la banque des sorciers. » Répondit Remus.

« Wouah… »

Deux créatures armées gardaient l'entrée de la banque.

« Bonjour. » Les salua Gabriel en entrant.

Les créatures l'observèrent, avec… Suspicion ? Surprise ? Gabriel ne savait pas, mais il leur adressa un sourire. Il observa le hall et les créatures penchées au-dessus des comptoirs. Il les salua chaleureusement, alors qu'elles relevaient la tête pour le fixer d'un regard étrange.

« Bonjour Monsieur. » Sourit Gabriel, observant la créature avec admiration.

« Bonjour… » Répondit-elle surprise.

« Nous aimerions accéder à mon coffre. » Intervint Severus.

« Gripsec va vous accompagné. Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda la créature, s'adressant au petit brun qui était soutenu par Remus.

« Gabriel Severus Remus Lupin-Rogue et vous Monsieur ? » Répondit l'enfant.

« Alpsec. » Se présenta-t-elle.

« Ces créatures sont des Gobelins Gabriel. » Intervint Remus, un autre… Gobelin, arrivant vers eux.

« Gripsec peux-tu les accompagner jusqu'à la chambre forte de Monsieur Rogue. » Demanda Alpsec. « Gabriel Severus Remus Lupin-Rogue, votre respect envers nous sera prit en compte. » Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du petit.

Gabriel lui sourit, le saluant avec chaleur, puis suivit Gripsec qu'il venait de saluer. Ils partirent dans les tous-terrains, Gabriel se serrant contre Remus, mal à l'aise dans le wagon. Il ne se sentit vraiment pas bien. Lorsqu'il put poser pied à terre, ses jambes le lâchèrent et Severus le prit dans ses bras après avoir tendu la clé de la porte au Gobelin.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, à l'enfant.

« Oui papa Severus, je suis juste un peu… Le wagon, cela m'a un peu… » Répondit le petit brun, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

« Tu es un peu secoué ? » Demanda Remus, inquet.

« Oui. Je suis fatigué aussi. » Murmura Gabriel.

« Reste avec nous encore un instant je dois te montrer quelque chose. Remus et moi-même t'avons ouvert ce coffre rien que pour toi. »

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, Gabriel se redressa légèrement pour voir ce dont l'un de ses pères parlait. Ils entrèrent dans le coffre fort et il fut ébloui par l'or qui s'y trouvait.

« Pourquoi tout ça est à moi ? » Demanda Gabriel.

« Quand tu iras à Poudlard, tu auras besoin d'argent, et même plus tard pour vivre. » Expliqua Remus.

« Merci beaucoup. » Sourit l'enfant.

Ils quittèrent la chambre forte et récupérèrent la clé.

« Au revoir Monsieur Gripsec. » Murmura Gabriel, lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall.

« Au revoir Monsieur Lupin-Rogue. » Répondit le Gobelin, s'éclipsant.

« Monsieur Lupin-Rogue, le directeur de la banque souhaite vous rencontrer. » S'exclama Alpsec.

« Où, Monsieur Alpsec ? » Demanda Gabriel se redressant un petit peu.

« Dans son bureau. »

Le Gobelin les mena jusqu'au bureau du Directeur de la banque. Il les annonça et les fit entrer. Severus et Remus observèrent leur fils avec admiration. Il était respecté par les Gobelins, eux qui étaient des créatures méchantes. Voilà que leur fils rencontrait maintenant le dirigeant de la banque.

« Bonjour Monsieur. » Le salua Gabriel.

La créature portait des vêtements noirs, brodés de fils d'ors. Elle se leva et s'avança vers l'enfant que Severus tenait toujours dans ses bras. L'enfant tendit lentement sa main, ses muscles étant fatigués. Le Gobelin la prit un instant et sentit que l'enfant, par sa magie, lui faisait ressentir tout ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il avait confiance en les hommes qui étaient devenus ses pères, sa véritable identité ainsi que son projet de vivre enfin une vie heureuse, sans douleur.

« Votre fils est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. » Lâcha la voix grave du Gobelin à l'intention de ses pères. « Malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as un cœur pur. Tu peux compté sur moi, je ne révélerais pas ton identité. Cependant, je dois te faire part d'une chose, en tant que Harry Potter. Tes parents t'ont laissé de l'argent ainsi que des objets, souhaites-tu les récupérer ? » Poursuivit la créature, s'adressant au petit.

« Vous pouvez donner l'argent à mes pères. » Murmura l'enfant, retenant un bâillement. « Des objets ? »

« Cela sera fait. »

« Pourquoi ne gardes-tu pas l'argent que tes parents t'ont donné ? » Demanda Remus.

« Je vous ai vous, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. » Sourit Gabriel.

« Les objets sont des livres de la part de votre mère, et la Cape d'invisibilité de la part de votre père. » Répondit le dirigeant de la banque.

« Une cape d'invisibilité ? » S'enquit l'enfant, intéressé.

« Une cape qui rend invisible. »

« Je peux vraiment la garder ? » Demanda Gabriel, des étoiles plein les yeux, un grand sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui vraiment. Mais c'est Albus Dumbledore qui l'a en sa possession pour le moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. » Sourit le Gobelin.

« Merci Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. »

« Moi de même, Monsieur Lupin-Rogue. Je m'appelles Folbang. »

Gabriel ne fit que sourire à la créature qui tenait encore sa main.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, demandez moi à la banque ou écrivez-moi. » Déclara Folbang s'adressant à ses pères. « Tu es vraiment un être exceptionnel Gabriel Severus Remus Lupin-Rogue. Je serai présent pour toi en cas de besoin. Bon rétablissement, je t'écrirai de temps en temps pour prendre de tes nouvelles. »

« Merci Monsieur Folbang. Au revoir. » Sourit Gabriel, serrant doucement la main du Gobelin.

« Nous vous écrirons si nous avons le moindres problème. Nous vous remercions pour ce que vous faites pour notre fils. » Déclara papa Remus.

« Rares sont les sorciers qui considèrent les créatures comme leurs égaux. » Répondit simplement Folbang.

Ils se saluèrent et la petite famille quitta la banque pour rentrer chez eux, leurs affaires empaquetées.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le chapitre 12, le 20 avril.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	12. Chapter 12

Kikou !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 12. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, En effet, aucun doute. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Isis7056_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Loulou82_

Hey, merci pour ta Review. voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

_Adenoide_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Oui, c'est bien Dumbledore qui a placé Harry chez les Dursley avant qu'il ne se fasse voler. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 12 chapitres postés – chapitre 14 en cours d'écriture.

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Gabriel se trouvait dans son lit. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il se sentait faible. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et son petit corps tremblait. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Ah oui, il était en train de manger et avait ressenti une forte de douleur dans sa poitrine. Il avait encore mal d'ailleurs. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Était-ce à cause de ses problèmes de santé ? Papa Severus avait dit que son cœur était très faible, alors était-ce normal qu'il ait si mal ?

Il entendit des bruits de pas, mais ce fut tout ce qu'il put entendre. La douleur était trop forte. Il sentit un poids sur son lit et le goulot d'un flacon contre ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit la bouche et avala la mixture, grimaçant face au goût répugnant. La douleur diminua petit à petit, faisant pousser à l'enfant un soupire de soulagement.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda papa Severus.

« Merci... » Chuchota Gabriel, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

De sa main gauche, il caressa les cicatrices autour de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il à son père.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda son sauveur, haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi j'ai tellement mal ? Pourquoi mon cœur fait-il si mal ? »

« Ton cœur est très faible, la potion que je t'ai donné est de mon invention. Elle permet de faire disparaître la douleur et aide ton cœur à aller mieux. Tu l'as prendra tous les matins désormais. »

« D'accord. Merci papa Severus. »

« De rien Gabriel. »

L'enfant sourit.

* * *

« Un sortilège de Lévitation ? » Demanda Gabriel.

Une semaine avait passé depuis que le petit brun avait pris la potion que papa Severus lui avait donné pour son cœur, et son état étant _stable_, ses pères avaient acceptés qu'il commence à apprendre à faire de la magie.

« Oui, ceci est le premier sortilège que l'on apprend à Poudlard. » Sourit Remus.

« Il sert à quoi ? » Demanda l'enfant.

« Avec ce sort on peut faire voler des objets. Regarde. »

Papa Remus leva sa baguette lança le sort ' _Wingardium Leviossa_ ', puis la petite table de nuit s'éleva dans les airs sous les yeux émerveillés de Gabriel.

« Je peux essayer ? » Demanda le petit brun, suivant l'objet qui volait, ses cheveux voletant autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il bougeait la tête.

« Bien sûr. Mais voyons déjà la façon dont nous devons faire le mouvement. » Sourit papa Remus.

« On tourne et on abaisse, comme l'a dit papa Severus ! » Sourit Gabriel.

« Montres moi dans ce cas. »

Remus tendis la baguette à a Gabriel, que le garçon s'empressa d'attraper du bout des doigts. Elle lui échappa et il grogna. La baguette tomba au sol et le petit brun se mit lentement à genoux, sous le regard de son père, ramassa l'objet tombé, et se releva doucement. Il fit un sourire à son père, tenant sa baguette, il tourna une fois son poignet et baissa légèrement sa main pour finaliser le geste. Remus sourit.

« C'est très bien. Maintenant, essaie de faire voler cette plume. » Le félicita son père, tout en faisant apparaître une plume devant lui.

Gabriel sourit et ce concentra. Il devait faire voler cette plume d'un blanc étincelant. Il inspira profondément, fit le geste tout en prononçant la formule. Il relâcha sa respiration tandis qu'un air déçu brillait dans ses yeux.

« Moi-même je n'y suis pas arrivé dès la première fois. » Le réconforta Remus.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda l'enfant.

« Oui, et même Severus à eu quelques difficultés. De plus, nous savons, Severus et moi, que tu as un potentiel magique incroyable. Il te suffit simplement de t'entraîner et tu y parviendras. Mais, nous verrons cela tout à l'heure, avant, allons faire tes exercices et mangé. »

« Oui ! »

L'image du balai volant repassa dans l'esprit du jeune Lupin-Rogue et il marcha avec lenteur jusqu'au salon sans l'aide de personne. Une première pour lui et un grand pas selon Remus.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le chapitre 13, le 13 mai.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 13. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Isis7056_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Stormtrooper2_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Tu verras qu'il va y arriver. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Loulou82_

Koukou, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 13 chapitres postés – chapitre 14 en cours d'écriture.

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Gabriel sautillait dans toute la maison. Il était heureux, il maîtrisait plein de sort. Il avait beaucoup appris avec ses pères. Ils lui avaient appris à lire et à écrire alors qu'il avait oublié. Ils étaient toujours présents pour lui, alors même qu'il n'avait toujours dit aucun mot concernant ses cauchemars. Il sourit, demain c'était un jour très spécial pour lui. Il allait entrer à Poudlard. Et il avait hâte d'entrer à l'école où ses pères avaient étudiés. Il se demandait bien dans quelle maison il entrerait.

La veille, il avait rencontré le filleul de son sauveur. Comment s'appelait ce blond déjà ? Drago Malefoy, non ? Si, c'était cela. Après tant de mois à faire des exercices, le petit Gabriel pouvait bouger comme il le voulait. Enfin, c'était un grand mot. Il lui arrivait encore de tomber parce qu'un de ses muscles de ne supportait pas de trop bouger, ou tomber de fatigue.

Son cœur n'allait, malheureusement, pas mieux. Malgré la potion de Papa Severus, il lui arrivait encore, une fois par semaine environ, de ressentir cette douleur insoutenable dans sa poitrine pour sombrer dans les ténèbres et être sauver par ses pères. Papa Severus avait créé une nouvelle potion, qu'il prenait depuis la veille et d'après Papa Remus, son cœur allait un tout petit peu mieux. Il savait que ses parents faisaient tout pour le garder en vie et il voulait leur faire plaisir en essayant de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Il avait peur que cela arrive à Poudlard. Comment ferait-il si l'un de ses pères n'était pas avec lui quand cela arriverait ? Et comment ferait-il lui même ? Ses professeur connaîtraient sa maladie, avait dit Papa Severus, mais et s'il était seul à ce moment là ? Il soupira. Il ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant. Il soupira en fixant le balai que Papa Remus lui avait acheté. Il n'était encore monté dessus. Il voulait tellement voler pourtant, mais Papa Severus n'avait pas voulu à cause de son cœur... Lorsqu'il avait mal, il devait immédiatement prévenir l'un de ses pères pour que l'un d'eux lui donne une autre potion. À quoi elle servait ? Gabriel ne savait pas. Il s'avait juste qu'elle arrêtait la douleur et qu'il se sentait mieux quelques minutes plus tard et son cœur ne s'arrêtait pas...

Son sourire reprit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à Folbang qui avait pris de ses nouvelles la semaine auparavant. Son sourire s'effaça en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Drago Malefoy.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

« Gabriel ? » Appela Papa Severus.

Gabriel sortit de la bibliothèque et courut jusque dans le salon pour s'étaler de tout son long...

« Fais attention ! » Cracha une voix glaciale.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il fit face à un garçon plus grand que lui, blond, les cheveux plaqués sur la tête et parfaitement coiffés. La robe de sorcier et la cape d'été qu'il portait prouvait qu'il était quelqu'un de riche. Il se releva lentement.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Gabriel Severus Remus Lupin-Rogue. » Se présenta-t-il, tendant sa main au blond.

« Drago, Drago Lucius Malefoy. »

« Je peux vous laissez tous les deux ? » Demanda Severus, s'avançant vers son laboratoire de potions.

« Bien évidemment. » Lâcha Drago Malefoy.

« Oui, Papa Severus. » Sourit Gabriel.

« Viens, Drago, on va dehors. » Sourit le brun, se dirigeant d'un pas sûr vers l'extérieur.

Le blond le suivit et Gabriel s'installa dans l'herbe, essoufflé, tentant de le cacher au blond. Le blond limita, mais semblait assez réticent à s'asseoir directement au sol, c'est pour cela qu'il retira sa cape pour la placer au sol avant de s'asseoir.

« Alors tu es le fils de Severus ? » Engagea-t-il la conversation.

« Oui, toi tu es qui par rapport à lui ? » Demanda Gabriel, souriant, alors que le blond avait un regard froid posé sur lui.

« C'est mon parrain. Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps alors que les cicatrices autour de tes lèvres sont horribles ? »

Gabriel se figea et son sourire disparut. La peur s'insinua en lui. La peur de ne plus pouvoir parler, de ne plus pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, de ne plus pouvoir manger ou boire. Il sursauta et recula d'un bon en arrière alors que Drago l'avait touché à l'épaule.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Mais Severus n'aurait jamais fait de mal à un enfant. Qui t'a fait cela ? J'espère qu'il a payé ! Severus est sans pitié quand il s'agit de protéger les siens. » Demanda Drago.

« Je... Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas Papa Severus, ni Papa Remus. Papa Severus m'a sauver.. Et... Et... » Gabriel paniquait, les mauvais souvenirs avaient ressurgit.

Et alors que le blond lui touchait l'épaule, certainement dans le but de l'aider, le brun laissa sa magie transmettre au blond une infime partie de son passé, sans le vouloir. Le noir. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler. Le fait de ne rien voir. La douleur. La faim et la soif. Un infime instant de sa vie que Drago dû vivre par le biais de sa magie. Lorsque cela fut terminé, le blond fit un bon en arrière.

« Comment as-tu fait cela ? » S'écria-t-il paniqué.

« Je... Désolé. Tu as vécu un moment de ma vie. » Murmura Gabriel, son corps tremblant, alors qu'il avait revécu ses craintes.

« Tu n'as pas vécu que ça ? »

« Non... »

« Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? »

« Je crois... Je crois que je devais avoir cinq ans quand tout à commencé... »

« Tu es le fils de Severus depuis combien de temps ? »

« Janvier, presque depuis qu'il m'a sauvé. »

« Donc tu as vécu ça pendant cinq ans ! »

_Six ans..._

Songea Gabriel.

« Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi tu es tombé tout à l'heure ? » Demanda le blond.

« Avant je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'ai dû réapprendre et il arrive qu'un de mes muscles lâche ou que je sois vite fatigué. »

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure de t'avoir parlé de cette façon. »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà oublié. Alors, c'est comment Poudlard ? »

« Sans les Gryffondor, Poudlard serait génial ! » Sourit Drago.

_Le premier que je vois depuis que je l'ai rencontré._

Pensa le brun.

« Si... Si jamais je viens à aller dans la Maison Gryffondor, me rejetteras-tu ? » Commença à paniquer Gabriel.

« Non. Et puis tu as été élevé par un Serpentard, tu iras à Serpentard. »

« Papa Remus était à Gryffondor avant. » Fit remarqué le plus jeune.

« De toute manière même si tu allais à Serdaigle ou Poufssouffle, je serais là. »

« Tu veux... Tu veux être mon ami ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Tu es le fils de mon parrain. Et malgré tes soucis, je peux t'accepter tel que tu es non ? Et puis, j'aime bien tes longs cheveux. »

« Dis Drago, il y a des élèves méchant à Poudlard ? »

« Pas tellement, par exemple Weasley est juste bête. »

« Et chez les Serpentard, il y en a des méchants ? »

« Tu as des préjugés ? »

« Non, mais... Je me demande, vu que tu es dans cette Maison, tu dois savoir ceux qui sont méchants et ceux qui ne le sont pas, non ? »

« D'accord. Chaque Serpentard à son caractère tu le découvriras par toi-même si tu es dans ma Maison. »

Gabriel sourit, il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Gabriel, tu as fini de préparer tes bagages ? » Demanda Papa Remus, le faisant sursauter.

« Oui Papa Remus. »

« Au lit ! »

« J'arrive ! »

Le brun se précipita vers son lit et embrassa son père.

« Dis Papa Remus ? » Appela l'enfant.

« Oui Gabriel ? » Demanda l'adulte.

« Toi aussi, tu vas être professeur à Poudlard, comme Papa Severus ? »

« Non, je remplace juste Madame Pince qui part en retraite. Je gérerais la bibliothèque. »

« Vraiment ? Je pourrais emprunter autant de livre que je veux là-bas ? »

« Tu verras, elle est immense. » Sourit Remus. « Aller au dodo, bonne nuit Gabriel. »

« Bonne nuit Papa Remus... » Murmura l'enfant.

Il mit du temps à s'endormir. Il stressait pour le lendemain et beaucoup de pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Mais il s'endormit tout de même, en ne trouvant pas les réponses à ses questions.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le chapitre 14, le 12 août.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou me voilà plutôt que prévu !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 14. Allons-y pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Mais où est le Survivant ? Pourquoi personne ne trouve Harry Potter ? Qu'à donc fait Dumbledore en le déposant sur le perron des Dursley lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ? Pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas à Poudlard ? Venez découvrir la vie d'Harry Shinoky, un enfant normal ou presque, avec une vie normale, ou pas.

Nda : Les Horcruxes n'existent pas, Voldemort est mort en 1981.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

_Brigitte26_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Sxarlin_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Oui, je sais mais Gabriel ou Harry comme tu veux est quelqu'un qui découvre la vraie vie après avoir été enfermé pendant des années sans plus recevoir ni d'amour ni d'affection. Peux-tu le comprendre ? Mais ne t'en fait pas, Gabriel va s'endurcir avec Poudlard et puis, Drago est avec lui, que risque-t-il en sachant que ses pères sont à Poudlard ? Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Loulou82_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Et oui ! Hihi. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou ! Merci pour ta Review. Oui c'est bien ça, par ce fait, Hermione Ron Drago Seamus et compagnie sont en deuxième année. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Isis7056_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Adenoide_

Hey ! Merci pour tes Reviews ! Et oui pile à temps. Voilà la suite bonne lecture. Biz.

_Lapine Noir_

Kikou ! Merci pour ta Review. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente si cette fic te plais. Je viens de le terminer donc je pensais le poster aujourd'hui. Alors, oui je sais que le temps d'attente est long, mais entre deux, je révise et passe des concours. Par ce fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. En ce moment, je suis concentré sur « Toi et moi » une fanfiction sur le thème de Naruto. Je fais des chapitres assez longs, par exemple le dix-septième chapitre va faire 15 pages, j'en suis à la 13ème. Et après ce chapitre si j'ai de l'inspiration je commencerais le 18ième et me concentrerais sur « Encore et toujours lui » qui est ma toute première fanfiction pour écrire le chapitre 119. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Bizzz.

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Followers.

État de la fic : 14 chapitres postés – chapitre 15 en cours d'écriture.

Voilà fin du blabla

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

« Gabriel... » L'appela-t-on doucement.

« 'Veut dormir... Zai bien dormir cette nuit... Encore dormir... » Marmonna l'enfant aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Tu vas à Poudlard aujourd'hui. »

« Poudlard ! » S'écria le petit brun en se relevant brusquement pour se précipiter jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se laver.

Une fois qu'il fut propre et coiffé, il prit sa baguette et se concentra sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se trouvait sur son front. Il prononça une formule tout en pointant sa baguette à l'endroit voulu, puis s'observa dans le miroir. Parfait ! La cicatrice ne se voyait plus. Il avait appris un sort avec Papa Severus pour cacher les cicatrices qu'il ne devait montrer à personne. Surtout l'éclair. Son père lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour celles sur ses lèvres, mais le brun n'avait pas voulu. Il s'était habitué à voir les séquelles de son passé dans le miroir et ça ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça puisqu'il les oubliait la plupart du temps.

Il quitta sa chambre et alla déjeuner.

« Bonjour Papa Remus. » Sourit l'enfant.

« Bonjour Gabriel. Comment ça va ce matin ? » Lui demanda son père.

« Je vais bien, je suis content d'aller à Poudlard. »

« Tu n'es pas trop inquiet ? »

« Bah si un peu... »

« Pourquoi es-tu inquiet Gabriel ? »

« Si je suis malade à Poudlard et que vous êtes pas là avec Papa Severus et que je suis tout seul ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu prendra ta potion chaque matin et tu auras toujours une fiole pour les douleurs d'accord ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, Severus et moi en avions déjà discuté. » Sourit Papa Remus.

« Et... Et si je vais à Gryffondor ? C'est mal ? » Demanda l'enfant, inquiet.

« Non bien sûr que non. Et même si tu vas à Serpentard, ou à Serdaigle, même Poufssouffle, nous t'aimerons toujours autant et tu seras toujours notre fils, Gabriel. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Puisque je te le dis. » Sourit Papa Remus.

Rassuré, Gabriel n'avait plus qu'une envie, monter dans le train dont ses pères lui avaient tant parlé.

* * *

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut dans le train et qu'il fut dans un compartiment, dans le calme et non entouré des gens trop bruyant dehors. Il s'assit essoufflé. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre un souffle normal, qu'il sursauta lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Même la chouette blanche que ses pères lui avait acheté, Hedwige, battit des ailes dans sa cage. Lorsque la porte fut entièrement ouverte, le petit brun put apercevoir un roux qui l'observa avec suspicion.

« Bon... Bonjour... » Hésita Gabriel.

« T'es qui toi ? » Demanda le rouquin.

« Gabriel Severus Remus Lupin-Rogue. » Se présenta le brun. « Et toi ? »

« Quoi ? Tu es le fils de la Chauve-Souri-Graisseuse qui revient cette année ? » Demanda l'autre.

« Heu... Mon père n'est pas une chauve-souri-graisseuse... » Contredit Gabriel.

« Tu parles ! T'es comme lui, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Du coup, tu t'appelles... Comment ? » Hésita le brun.

« Ron Weasley. » Se présenta le roux.

« C'est toi qui est un peu « bête » comme dit Drago ? »

« Quoi ? » S'insurgea Ron. « Je ne suis pas bête ! Et en plus tu traînes avec Malefoy ! »

« Tu as quoi contre lui ? » Demanda Gabriel en soupirant.

« Il est odieux ! Tout comme Rogue ! »

« Mon père n'est pas odieux ! » Cria Gabriel en se levant brusquement.

« Bien sûr il te favorise ! Tu es son fils ! » Grogna Ron en poussant Gabriel pour entrer dans le compartiment.

Le petit brun s'écrasa lamentablement contre la vitre alors que Ron se moquait de lui.

« Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demanda une voix féminine.

« Bah quoi ? Il m'a chercher ! » Grogna le rouquin.

« Tu es nouveau ? » Demanda la fille qui venait d'apparaître dans le champ de vision de Gabriel, une fille brune aux yeux chocolats, les cheveux broussailleux et des dents un peu étranges.

« O... Oui... » Murmura Gabriel qui peinait à se relever.

« Il est avec Malefoy ! » Cracha Ron.

« Ron, ce n'est pas une raison ! »

« Mais Hermione ! C'est le fils de Rogue ! »

« Laisse mon père tranquille ! » Cria Gabriel qui avait enfin réussi à se relever.

Le rouquin se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du brun qui retomba au sol.

« Ron enfin ! » Cria Hermione.

« Il n'a pas à me crier dessus je suis plus grand que lui, il me doit le respect. »

« Toi aussi tu lui dois le respect Weasmoche ! » Lança une voix glaciale que Grabriel reconnut comme celle de Drago.

« Bouge de là Malefoy ! » Siffla Weasley.

« C'est à toi de bouger ! Je te signale que ce compartiment ne t'appartient pas. »

« Justement, si ! »

« Viens Ron et arrêtes tes bêtises ! » Lança Hermione.

« Sois gentille Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, emmènes ton ami loin de nous ! » Soupira Drago.

La brune tira le roux qui ne voulait visiblement pas partir, mais ils quittèrent finalement le compartiment. Drago s'approcha de Gabriel et tendit la main pour l'aider. Le brun ne réagit pas, le regardant fixement. Se perdant lentement dans de mauvais souvenirs...

« Gabriel ! » Appela Drago, le sortant de sa torpeur, faisant sursauter le brun. « Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda le blond, semblant hésiter face au brun qui le regardait comme s'il était une autre personne.

« O... Oui... Merci... » Murmura Gabriel, en acceptant la main du blond.

Il se réinstalla sur la banquette pour s'y allonger avec lenteur et s'y endormir, épuisé de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

« Gabriel, on est arrivé. » Le réveilla Drago.

« Poudlard ? » Demanda Gabriel.

« Oui, on est à Poudlard. » Sourit Drago.

Gabriel se releva lentement. Soudain il ressentit une forte douleur dans sa poitrine. Il se crispa et chercha frénétiquement la potion créée par Papa Severus. Il l'a trouva et l'ouvrit avec difficulté. Les mains tremblantes, la peur s'installant en lui, il avala la potion. Quelques minutes passèrent et il soupira de soulagement lorsque la douleur diminua pour ensuite disparaître.

« Je ne connais pas cette potion. » Fit remarquer Drago.

« C'est une invention de Papa Severus. » Répondit Gabriel, la mine sombre avant de se lever et sortir du compartiment.

« Severus va être en colère... » Constata Drago, alors qu'ils sortaient du train.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le jeune Lupin-Rogue, inquiet.

« Tu as un bleu sur la mâchoire. »

Gabriel posa une main sur sa mâchoire qui était légèrement douloureuse. Il soupira, devait-il parler de Ron Weasley ? Il ne savait pas. Il sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort pour faire disparaître le bleu.

« Tu es doué. » Constata Drago. « Je vais devoir partir. »

« Je peux venir avec... » Commença Gabriel.

« LES PREMIERS ANNÉES PAR ICI ! » Hurla un homme très grand et plutôt costaud, faisant sursauter Gabriel.

« Non tu vas aller avec lui. » Lança Drago. « On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle. »

Gabriel se dirigea doucement jusqu'à l'homme.

« Bonsoir Monsieur. » Salua-t-il poliment.

« Bonsoir petit. » Lui sourit l'homme. « Tout le monde est là ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite aux autres. « Suivez-moi ! »

Gabriel le suivit doucement. Il était fatigué, même s'il venait de se réveiller...

« Salut toi ! » Lança une jeune fille rousse.

« Bon... Bonsoir... » Lança Gabriel.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » Poursuivit la rousse.

Le brun frissonna. Un visage passa dans son esprit. Celui d'une femme rousse aux yeux verts. Celle qui avait été sa mère. Aby Shinoky... Celle qu'il avait tué...

« J'aime bien tes cheveux ! » S'exclama une autre voix féminine.

Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers une fille blonde aux yeux rêveurs.

« Tu as réussi à sortir de ce souvenir. » Lança-t-elle, avec douceur.

« Merci. Je suis Gabriel. »

« Luna Lovegood. »

Gabriel fut enchanté lorsque l'homme très grand leur demanda de monter dans une barque.

« Ils sont trop beaux tes cheveux ! » Lança un garçon blond qui se trouvait dans la même barque que Gabriel, Luna Lovegood et la rousse.

« Merci. » Rougit le brun.

« Je peux prendre une photo ? »

« Si tu veux... »

Un flash fusa et une photo sorti de l'appareil du blond.

« Au fait, je suis Colin Crivey. »

« Enchanté, je suis Gabriel Lupin-Rogue. » Se présenta Gabriel.

« Je peux t'appeler Gaby ? »

« Si tu veux... »

Le brun frissonna. La rousse qu'il avait rencontré l'observait avec un regard méchant.

« Qui es-tu ? » Lui demanda Gabriel.

« Ginny Weasley. » Se présenta la rousse.

Par réflexes, il posa une main sur sa mâchoire en songeant au frère de la jeune fille...

« Je n'aime pas tes cheveux ! Un jour, je te les couperai ! » Siffla-t-elle en colère.

Gabriel l'observa étonné. Mais ne répondit rien. Il préféra admirer le magnifique château qui allait être son école.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, Gabriel fut émerveillé par tant de beauté et il ne le cachait pas. À cet instant, qui aurait pu deviner qu'il était le fils du redouté Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue ?

« Bonjour à tous. » S'exclama une femme à l'air sévère, un chignon serré, des lunettes rectangulaires, un regard sévère et une voix qui demandait immédiatement l'écoute. « Bienvenu à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Dans cette école, l'entraide est le premier mot que l'on apprends. Sachez qu'il y a quatre Maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Durant toute l'année vous obtiendrez des points lorsque vous ferez une bonne action. Si vous désobéissez au règlement, vous perdrez des points. Est-ce bien clair ? À présent, veuillez me suivre, nous allons procéder à la répartition. » Poursuivit-elle, avant d'entrer dans une salle, magnifique.

Il sourit à la vue d'un ciel magique. Il était émerveillé par la magie et la beauté des lieux.

Soudain une voix s'éleva dans les airs. Gabriel fut ravi, un chapeau qui chantait ! Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il l'écouta avec attention et remarqua que la chanson avait beaucoup de sens. Elle annonçait la paix, mais aussi le devoir de s'entraider entre Maison.

« Lorsque j'appellerai vos noms, vous viendrez vous placer sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau sera posé sur votre tête. » Déclara le professeur.

Gabriel lança un regard à Papa Severus et lui sourit. Il remarqua que Papa Remus n'était pas là. Il le verrait bien plus tard.

« CRIVEY Colin. » Appela-t-elle.

Le garçon blond qui avait un appareil photo s'avança vers le tabouret et on lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis l'ouverture qui formait la bouche du Choixpeau s'ouvrit.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Cria-t-il.

Gabriel lança un sourire au blond, heureux qu'il soit réparti dans la Maison portant les couleurs rouges et ors, un lion au centre du blason. Quelques noms passèrent...

« LOVEGOOD Luna. » Appela le professeur McGonagall.

La blonde un peu étrange qu'avait rencontré Gabriel s'avança avec lenteur vers le tabouret. Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. Le temps fut un peu plus long mais le Choixpeau fit finalement son choix.

« SERDAIGLE ! » Cria l'objet magique.

Luna se releva, ses yeux rêveurs fixés sur Gabriel, elle lui lança un sourire mystérieux que le brun ne put interprété, puis elle se dirigea vers la table des bleus et bronzes.

Les noms défilèrent. Gabriel sentit un regard insistant sur lui provenant de la table des Gryffondor. Il retint un soupire, il s'agissait de Weasley. Il le fixa sans ciller, mais ce regard empli de haine le fit légèrement trembler.

« Lupin-Rogue Gabriel ! » L'appela-t-on.

C'était son tour. Appréhendant un peu cette épreuve, il se crispa légèrement et s'avança vers le tabouret. Il s'y installa et on déposa le chapeau sur sa tête.

« _Bonjour. _» Gabriel se retint de sursauter, alors qu'une voix parlait dans sa tête.

_Bonjour._

Salua Gabriel par la pensée.

« _Oh... Je peux voir que tu as vécu pas mal de choses horribles... Ne t'en fais pas tes secrets seront bien gardé avec moi Gabriel Severus Remus Lupin-Rogue. _»

_Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le chapeau._

Remercia Gabriel, sachant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'entité magique.

« _Selon moi, le meilleur choix pour toi serait Serpentard. _»

_Vous en êtes sûr ?_

Demanda Gabriel.

« _Serpentard pourra t'aider à accomplir tout tes souhaits et te conduira sur le chemin de la grandeur ! »_

_Les Serpentard ne sont-ils pas considérés comme des mage noir dans cette école ?_

Se renseigna le jeune Lupin-Rogue.

« _Certains ont des préjugés, des préjugés que les parents enseignent à leurs enfants. Enfin, ne te fie pas à cela, tu pourras t'apercevoir que d'autres élèves appartenant à d'autres Maisons n'ont aucun préjugés et qu'ils t'accepteront tel que tu es, jeune Lupin-Rogue_. »

_Merci beaucoup. Dans ce cas répartissez moi donc à Serpentard._

Songea Gaby.

« SERPENTARD ! » S'écria le chapeau faisant sursauter le nouveau qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Il sourit, alors qu'il voyait bien que tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur les cicatrices autour de sesl lèvres. Il n'en prit pas compte et se dirigea jusqu'à la table des Serpentard sous le regard de son père et celui gris de Drago.

Il s'installa aux côtés du blond qui avait poussé une fille pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je te l'avais bien dit que tu irais à Serpentard. » Sourit le jeune Malefoy.

« Tu avais raison. » Répondit Gabriel avant de suivre la suite de la répartition.

Plusieurs élèves passèrent, et Ginny Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor, ce qui n'étonna pas Drago.

« Drago ? » Demanda Gabriel, alors que les plats apparaissaient sur la table.

« Oui ? » Demanda le blond, qui avait attrapé l'assiette du brun pour la remplir de viande et de pomme de terre.

« Pourquoi tu me mets autant à mangé dans mon assiette ? »

« Désolé... J'avais oublié. » Soupira Drago avant de laisser quelques pommes de terre ainsi qu'un morceau de viande dans l'assiette du brun pour ensuite vider le reste dans sa propre assiette.

« Drago ? » Demanda le brun.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on coupe mes cheveux... »

« Pourquoi on te couperait tes cheveux ? Moi je les aime bien. »

« Une rousse... »

Gabriel se tut, mangeant avec lenteur. Il était pressé d'aller se coucher. Il voulait aussi aller voir ses pères avant d'aller dormir. Il en avait besoin et il ne savait pas s'il parlerait des Weasley, pour le moment, il voulait prendre ses marques et se rapprocher de Drago, Colin et Luna.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le chapitre 15, le 12 août.

Je suis désolée pour la longue attente, mais je passe des concours la semaine prochaine et je révise un maximum afin de le réussir. J'ai quand même réussi à poster ce chapitre entre temps. Je vais quand même essayer de poster la semaine prochaine.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


End file.
